


Jeden Stark nestačí

by Windify



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers
Genre: Angst, Aunt May Who?, Aunts & Uncles, But Deadpool is in only like three chapters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Minor Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry Parker’s Familly, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, laughing, česky
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Tony Stark je génius, o tom není pochyb. Angažuje se v přelomové vědě, bojuje se zločinem jako superhrdina a řídí světoznámou společnost. Ale aby vychovával dítě? To je věc druhá. Zejména, když má to dítě Starkovy geny.Naštěstí má na své straně své dva nejlepší kamarády, superpočítač a později i tým, takže by to snad mohl zvládnout.A nebo taky ne, protože Peter Stark má všechny omotané okolo prstu.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool, background Clint Barton/Natasha Romanoff
Comments: 96
Kudos: 17





	1. Stark si vždycky najde způsob

**Author's Note:**

> Soubor na sebe volně (ne)navazujících Iron Dad příběhů, kde je Tony Peterův biologický táta. Vydáváno jako prosincový adventní kalendář, ale k vánocům to má daleko. :D  
> A pár poznámek na začátek: 
> 
> \- NESHIPUJI Pepperony
> 
> \- nicméně se tady vyskytne Clintasha (because I said so)
> 
> \- posupně se sem promítnou děje Iron Man 1, 2, Avengers 2012 a Spider-Man: Homecoming, ale samozřejmě s jistými úpravami
> 
> \- nepřekvapivě, Tom Hollandova verze Petera Parkera
> 
> \- Don Cheadlova verze Jamese Rhodese
> 
> \- Tony a Happy jsou kamarádi (jakože dobří) hned od začátku (protože trio Tony-Rhodey-Happy patří k sobě skoro jako bratři, fight me)
> 
> \- některé postavy/shipy mohou v průběhu přibýt!

Upřímně, James Rhodes za svůj život viděl a zažil už tolik šíleností, že ho máloco překvapilo.

Ostatně, jakožto nejlepší přítel Tonyho Starka neměl jinou možnost, než si zvyknout. A fakt, že některým jeho šílenostem vypomohl (zejména tedy ještě když studovali na M.I.T.), byl vedlejší.

Takže když mu Tony zavolal, ať se sebere, odjede na Reaganovo letiště, nasedne do soukromého letadla, které tam na něj čeká, a okamžitě přiletí k němu do Malibu, vlastně ani neodporoval, protože když to udělal naposledy, Tony mu prostě nahackoval veškerou elektroniku.

Co na tom, že byl v D.C. a na rozdíl od zmiňovaného miliardáře opravdu pracoval, Tonyho Starka prostě nikdo ignorovat nebude.

Takže ano, Rhodey byl zvyklý na všelijaké šílenosti a celý let přemýšlel nad tím, co po něm jeho nejlepší přítel asi může chtít tentokrát, že to nemůže počkat, jenže navzdory jeho letité zkušenosti s hloupostmi prostě nemohl pobrat, _co se mu právě odehrávalo před očima_.

Sotva vstoupil do vily, překvapilo ho, že slyší Tonyho hlas z obýváku. Věděl, že něco říká, ale ta slova prostě nedávala smysl. _Bože, prosím, ať znova nejede na drogách,_ problesklo mu hlavou, když rychlou chůzí přešel do obýváku.

A jakmile se mu Tony objevil v záběru, ztuhl na místě, oči nevěřícně vytřeštěné.

Protože jeho nejlepší přítel seděl na zemi naproti malému dítěti, které nemohlo mít více než půl roku.

„Asi už jsem přišel na to, pročs mě tady chtěl tak brzo.“

Tony sebou trhl a vzhlédl k němu a Rhodey z jeho očí mohl vyčíst naprosté zděšení a neklid a strach, ale zároveň i něco jako odhodlanost. „Jo, tohle, um, on, je… to… on…“

Za celých dvaadvacet let, co Rhodes Starka znal, ho nikdy neslyšel koktat, natož ztratit slova. Na druhou stranu, ani se mu nemohl divit, ne v tomhle případě.

Postoupil až k němu a plácl sebou na zem vedle dvojice, aby se pořádně podíval na to dítě. Měl hluboké, čokoládově hnědé oči a krátké, přesto již vlnité vlasy téže barvy. Poznal tu barvu očí, stejně neposedné vlasy i rysy tváře, a nemusel se ani ptát, aby mu to Tony potvrdil, a přesto… „Tak povídej. Kdo to je?“

Tony polkl a narovnal se. „Peter. Peter Benjamin Parker… Stark. Jeho matka byla Mary Parkerová, zamlada Fitzpatricková, a nevlastní otec Richard Parker. Jenže oba zemřeli při letecké havárii a bože, Rhodey, já jsem ani _nevěděl, že mám syna, dokud mi státní orgány neklepaly na dveře s pozitivním DNA testem a závětí od Mary_.“

Chvíli mlčel, jen zíral na Petera a snažil se přijít na správná slova. Nemusel se ptát, jak k tomu došlo, vždyť každý znal divoký život Tonyho Starka, ale zatím nikdy si nenesl opravdové následky. A teď? „Tony, klid, ano? Nemusí to být až taková věda, vždyť –“

„Jak mám být v klidu, když mám syna, o kterém jsem neměl nejmenší ponětí?!“ vyjekl vynálezce hlasitě a Peter sebou při tom zvuku trhl. Tony po něm okamžitě, instinktivně, aniž by tušil, kde se to v něm sakra vzalo, hmátl a pohladil ho po vlasech v uklidňujícím gestu.

„Poslouchej, teď je nejdůležitější se rozhodnout, co dál. Nemusí nutně… zůstat s tebou –“

„Možná jsem hajzl,“ přerušil ho Tony znova, „ale ne takový. Ten kluk nemá nikoho, Rhodey, žádnou rodinu kromě mě. A já ho nemůžu dát někomu cizímu, i když by to pro něj asi bylo nejlepší, ne když vím, že… že…“

„Chápu,“ ujistil ho Rhodey a chlácholivě ho poplácal po rameni. Na chvíli se rozhostilo ticho a on jen sledoval, jak Peter doslova zírá na Tonyho. „Takže… zdá se, že mám synovce.“

„A já mám syna,“ přitakal suše Tony. Pak zaúpěl a zvrátil hlavu dozadu. „Pepper mě zabije, až se o tom dozví. A PR tým Stark Industries taky.“

Rhodey si nemohl pomoct, hlasitě se rozesmál nad tím neštěstím ve štěstí, i když uvnitř potichu vyšiloval, přestože méně než Tony.

Plukovníka Rhodese máloco překvapilo, ale Tony Stark si vždycky našel způsob.

A pochyboval, že _Peter Stark_ na tom bude jinak.


	2. Nezbláznil se (zatím)

„Je jedno, kolikrát tě uvidím to dělat, pořád je to stejně vtipné.“

„Sklapni, Rhodey.“

„Ale nemůžeš říct, že –“

„I ty, Happy?“

„Rhodey má pravdu.“

„Já vím, že mám.“

„Tohle je normálně šikana,“ zamumlal Tony, když přikládal lžičku s mrkvovým pyré Peterovi k puse. „Slyšíš to, Pete? Šikanují mě v mém vlastním domě. Potřebuju drink.“

„Ne-e,“ zavrtěl plukovník hlavou a pobaveně se uculil. „Žádný alkohol, to dětem nesvědčí.“

Stark se na něj jenom zaškaredil. Když už se rozhodl, že Petera nedá k adopci, ale nechá si ho u sebe a skutečně ho vychová – protože navzdory všemu _nebyl_ Howard, _nesměl_ být –, přišly s tím i jisté podmínky.

Tony Stark byl celosvětově známý. Ať už díky firmě se zbraněmi, nebo kvůli jeho aférkám a téměř každotýdenním výstřelkům, na tom nesešlo. Lidi ho znali jako egoistického miliardáře génia, který tráví veškerý svůj čas v dílně, pod dívčími sukněmi a nejlépe opilý.

Nebyla to úplně lež, ale zase ne úplně pravda. Do dílny opilý nechodil.

 _Nicméně_ , pro veřejnost nebyl dobrý člověk. Jenže zatímco veřejnost mu byla ukradená, jeho vlastní syn ne. Jak mu Rhodey (a vlastně i Happy) řekl, musel být pro Petera táta, ne Tony Stark.

Takže Tonymu nezbývalo nic jiného, než většinu alkoholu, který doma měl, vyhodit. Nevzdal se ho úplně, zejména kvůli alibi pro média, ale značně ho omezil.

„Poslyš, už jsi mluvil s Pepper?“

Pohled, kterým Tony Rhodeyho počastoval, svědčil o všem. „Jo,“ zaúpěl, „a byla to katastrofa. Ječela na mě přes hodinu, jestli jsem se nezbláznil. Což, mimochodem, ne, ještě jsem se nezbláznil, děkuju pěkně.“

Happy si odkašlal. „Ještě.“

Přešel tu poznámku bez odpovědi a pokračoval: „Pak na mě ječela další hodinu, jestli si uvědomuju, že mě za tohle veřejnost sežere, až na to přijde, a protáhlo se to na dvě hodiny, když jsem jí řekl, že nemám v plánu nechat média, aby se o Peterovi cokoli dozvěděli. Jsou jako supi. A ano, vím, že to bude těžké, udržet ho v tajnosti, ale chci, aby měl normální život, alespoň jako dítě.“

„Je možné mít normální život, když jsi syn Tonyho Starka?“

„Budu to považovat za kompliment, Rhodey. Hej, Petere, neříkám, že tahle… hmota vypadá poživatelně, ale to patří do tvého žaludku, ne na stůl, mohl bys spolupracovat? Alespoň trochu?“

Peter přestal máchat rukama, jak tomu bylo posledních deset vteřin, a klidně seděl. Těkal očima mezi třemi muži a lžičkou, počkal si, dokud nebude až u jeho pusy, a pak svou malou rukou praštil do lžičky s tak nečekanou razancí, že se mrkvové pyré rozprsklo na stole před ním.

Tony se zhluboka nadechl, na chvíli zavíraje oči. „Ty malej –“ Zarazil se, protože Peter se na něj vítězně culil a potichu se hihňal. „Jsi tvrdohlavý jak mezek, víš to?“

„Co na to říct, alespoň teď definitivně víme, že je to Stark.“

Happy zaskučel a promnul si rukama obličej. „Prosím, _ne_. Jeden Stark stačí, už tak mám problém zvládnout toho staršího. Jestli po něm Peter zdědí kromě tvrdohlavosti ještě něco dalšího… Rhodey, zachraň mě.“

Peter se znova zahihňal, jako kdyby věděl přesně, o čem se mluví, a Tony s hraným šokem zalapal po dechu. „Zrazuje mě už i vlastní syn? Jarvisi, zachraň _mě_!“

„Je mi líto, pane, ale na tohle jste sám.“

„Hej!“


	3. Třeba příště

„Moulo, U, přestaňte korumpovat mého syna.“

Oba stroje ze sebe vydaly sérii pípání, které skutečně zněly provinile a nevinně zároveň, a Peter na zemi se zasmál a neobratně poplácal Moulu po jeho klepetu. Tony se nemohl divit, že si jeho stroje, jak starší Moula, tak nedávno sestrojený U, jeho syna okamžitě oblíbili; podle Jarvise ho brali jako mladšího bratra, což svým způsobem smysl dávalo.

Tony pobaveně sledoval, jak Peter leze okolo jeho robotů, bere do rukou všechny věci, které najde, a zkoumá je. Jistě, mít dítě v dílně asi nebylo úplně nejbezpečnější, ale on si dával pozor, aby všechny (až moc) nebezpečné věci byly mimo jeho dosah. Navíc, on to nemohl udělat jinak – firmu bylo třeba řídit, vynálezy vynalézat a Petera neměl kdo hlídat. Proto mu vyhradil místo v dílně, kde ho měl nadohled a byl v takovém bezpečí, jak to jenom mezi Moulou a U šlo.

„Pane,“ promluvil náhle Jarvis, v hlase náznak paniky, „nejsem si jistý, že by měl Peter brát do rukou –“

Ale Tony ho předehnal. „Ne, ne, ne, Pete,“ vyhrkl, sotva spatřil, po čem se jeho syn sápe. „Tohle je nastřelovací pistole, to není nic pro tebe.“ Zvedl onen kus nářadí do ruky a podržel ho Peterovi před očima, aby se podíval, ale nesahal. Musel se usmát, když viděl, s jakým zájmem Stark mladší zkoumá náčiní, a jemně ho pohladil po vlasech. „Jarve, co vůbec nastřelovačka dělala na zemi? Sakra, tohle mělo být pryč,“ zamumlal otráveně, pokládaje ji na stůl vedle krabice se šroubováky.

„Omlouvám se, pane.“

„V pořádku. Jen to tady proskenuj, prosím tě, ať se nestane nic podobného.“

Shlédl zpátky dolů, když ucítil, že ho Peter zatahal za rukáv, a po pár vteřinách přemýšlení si sedl na zem k němu. Ostatně, pracoval skoro hodinu v kuse a udělal pokrok, takže si mohl dovolit přestávku.

Vlastně od chvíle, kdy se Petera ujal, nepracoval víc než několik hodin v jednom, a jeho několikadenní maratony v dílně byly u konce. Překvapivě snadno si pamatoval, že má u sebe dítě, o které se musí starat, a když se snad pohroužil do práce, Jarvis ho vždycky vyrušil, když se něco dělo nebo Peter měl jíst.

Což byl taky jeden z důvodů, proč si jeho umělá inteligence Peterovy přítomnosti užívala tolik – Tony se staral dokonce i sám o sebe.

Děti s lidmi dělají hrůzné věci.

Tony s Peterem chvíli jenom nehnutě seděli na zemi a zírali jeden na druhého, než se Peter pohnul a natáhl k Tonymu, pokoušeje se postavit na nohy. Okamžitě ho přidržoval rukama v pase, aby nespadl, a v duchu vrtěl hlavou. Petera měl u sebe pár měsíců a už dávno zjistil, že na tohle dítě neplatí žádné „do tohohle měsíce by dítě mělo umět tohle a tohle“. Dělal si, co chtěl, na věk nehledě.

Ještě aby tomu bylo jinak, když je Stark.

„Proč mám dojem, že za chvilku už budeš běhat po dílně po svých?“ broukl Tony. Moula s U se k nim naklonili a svými klepety chytili Petera za triko, takže ho pustil. Jistě, ti dva možná byli neohrabaní a s radostí pouštěli hrnky a nářadí, ale Tony prostě věděl, že Petera by nikdy schválně neupustili. Věřil jim v tom.

„Většina lidí by s mým způsobem výchovy nesouhlasila,“ pokračoval Tony, sleduje, jak Peter capká okolo.

„Většina, pane?“

„Vážně, Jarvisi?“

„Podle mých statistik –“

„Fajn!“ rozhodil rukama. „Tak všichni, no. Teď ticho, pronáším tady Peterovi důležitou řeč.“

„Peter vypadá velmi zaujatě, pane.“

Tony zazíral na strop. „Jarve, mlč.“ Podíval se Petera, který střídavě těkal pohledem mezi ním a jeho Shelby Cobrou z roku 1967. „Upřímně, nevím, jestli je dobrý nápad nechat tě hrát si s hasáky, ale co už. Bude z tebe génius jako z táty, co?“

Peter neodpověděl, samozřejmě, místo toho se podíval na strop, jako kdyby hledal Jarvise, pak na Moulu a následně udělal několik kroků do strany.

Tony vzdychl, natáhl se k němu a pročísl mu vlasy. „Dneska z tebe ještě nic nedostanu, že?“ pousmál se, chytaje jeho malou dlaň do svých rukou.

Jeho syn na něj upřel své hluboké laní oči. Pár chvil na něj prostě zíral, a když se Tony chystal zvednout, naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Ta – tati?“

Vynálezce ztuhl na místě. Prudce trhl hlavou, aby se na svého syna zadíval s očima rozšířenýma, snaže se přesvědčit svou mysl, že slyšel dobře. „Pete, zopakuj to.“

„Tati.“ Tony ucítil hřejivý pocit na hrudi a uvědomil si, že to slovo vlastně nezní špatně, že to zní spíš… přirozeně. Peter se zahihňal jeho strnulému výrazu a pokračoval: „Ta. Tati. Tati.“

Zatímco Peter vesele opakoval jedno slovo stále dokola, miliardář se konečně vzpamatoval z toho šoku. Vyskočil na nohy, vyzvedl Petera, který překvapeně vypískl, do náruče, a vystřelil ven z dílny a nahoru po schodech. „Rhodey! Happy! Pepper! Je tady NĚKDO?“

Málem se přerazil o schody, jak se snažil co nejrychleji dostat do obýváku, kam ale nepřekvapivě přiběhla jenom jeho lehce vyděšená asistentka. „Co? Co se stalo?“

Tony se na ni zazubil a zvedl Petera do úrovně jejích očí. „Poslouchej. Petere, no tak, řekni to znova.“

Mladší Stark se zachichotal, rozhodil rukama a zajásal: „Tati!“

Pepper se rozesmála, ale spíš než Peter ji zaujal Tonyho rozzářený výraz. Snad ještě nikdy ho neviděla tak poddaného svým emocím. Oči mu zářily čirým štěstím a nadšením a láskou.

„Paráda, Petere,“ Pepper ho pohladila po vlasech. „Vsadím se, že za chvíli už bude mluvit o sto šest. Tak běžte zpátky, já se musím vrátit do práce.“

S těmi slovy odspěchala zase pryč, ale Tonymu to bylo jedno. Posadil se na sedačku a Petera si položil na klín. „Tak co, nechceš mi říct ještě něco jiného? Řekni třeba ‚strejda Rhodey‘. Nebo ‚Jarvis‘, hm?“

„Tati.“

Tony s úsměvem zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevadí, tak třeba příště.“


	4. Pokrok

Rhodey se vymrštil do sedu, vymotal z peřin a stál vedle postele, ještě než si plně uvědomil, co se děje. Peterův křik však rezonoval celou ložnicí a on dvakrát nepřemýšlel, když několika rychlými kroky přešel k jeho postýlce. Tenhle pohyb měl naučený a zvládal by ho i poslepu, ale všudypřítomná umělá inteligence automaticky bez ptaní lehounce osvětlila místnost slabým namodralým světlem vycházejícím ze senzorů u podlahy.

Vyzvedl plačícího Petera do náručí a přitiskl si ho na hruď, aby mu poskytl pocit bezpečí. Vjel mu prsty do vlasů a pomalu je prohrabával. Ale technika, kterou vždy k uklidnění Petera používal Tony, nefungovala.

„Tati,“ vydral ze sebe mezi vzlyky Peter zoufale, ruce zaťaté do pěstí. „Tati, tati, tati.“

„Ššš, Petere,“ konejšil ho Rhodey, nevěda, co přesně dělat. Peter nespal, budil se a ve dne i noci volal po svém tátovi.

Peterův křik neustával, ale naštěstí ani nezesiloval. Jeho volání však zůstalo bez odezvy, Tony nepřicházel a jemu zbýval jenom Rhodey.

Plukovník s dítětem přecházel po ložnici a mumlal tiché nesmysly v marném pokusu Petera uklidnit. Jeho synovce nakonec přeci jen po dvou dlouhých, řevem a slzami naplněných únavných hodinách usnul, ale on se neodvážil ho položit zpátky do postýlky.

„Jarvisi?“ zašeptal do ticha ložnice, opatrně prohrabávaje Peterovi vlasy.

Neviditelný sluha přizpůsobil svou hlasitost té jeho, když odpovídal. „Ano, plukovníku Rhodey?“

„Kolik je hodin, prosím tě?“

„Tři padesát sedm ráno.“

„Děkuju.“

Na chvíli se ložnice opět ponořila do ticha. Rhodey potichu vzdychl. Vymotal ruku z Peterových vlasů a ustrnul v pohybu, když sebou mladší Stark škubl, ale naštěstí se neprobudil, a Rhodey si volnou rukou promnul oči, než i s Peterem ulehl na matraci a opřel se zády o stěnu.

„Jarvisi?“ špitl znova.

„Ano?“

Roztřeseně se nadechl, zavřel oči. „Nějaký pokrok?“

Neviditelný sluha dlouhou chvíli mlčel, jako kdyby ani on nevěděl, co říct. Nebo si jen přál, aby odpověď zněla jinak. „Bohužel.“

Rhodey si k sobě Petera přitiskl blíže. Zpod víček mu vyteklo několik osamocených slz a zmáčelo jeho tváře.

Kdyby trval na tom, že pojede v tomtéž autě jako Tony. Kdyby se nenechal vyšachovat, potom – co?

Nevěřil, že by byl schopný tomu zabránit, ale mohl Tonyho alespoň chránit. To on byl u armády, ne Tony.

A teď byl Tony kdesi v Afghánistánu, s velkou pravděpodobností mrtvý, ne-li mučený.

Už o něm nevěděli skoro celý jeden měsíc. Nasadili stroje i lidi, pátrali všemi možnými prostředky, ale marně. Nenašli nic kromě mrtvých těl, vraků aut a Tonyho krve – spousty krve, ale bez těla.

Neuběhl den, kdy by se Rhodey nemodlil, aby byl jeho nejlepší přítel v pořádku, a proklínal, že nemůže nic dělat.

Nic až na jednu věc – postarat se o Petera. Rhodey i Happy Tonymu slíbili, že kdyby se mu cokoli stalo, o Petera se postarají. Ačkoli to byl závazek na dlouhou dobu, nebylo těžké je k tomu přemluvit; ostatně, mladšího Starka si zamilovali okamžitě.

Ale nikdy si nemysleli, že by se to mohlo opravdu stát.

Rhodey otevřel oči a ve tmě zamžoural na malé tělíčko ve svých rukou. „Prosím,“ hlesl bez dechu. „Prosím, Tony, jestli jsi naživu… vrať se domů.“


	5. Modrá

Možná mohl mít jen jeden a půl roku, ale Peter na svůj věk chápal až překvapivé množství věcí. Což by nemělo být tak překvapující, když je jeho táta doslovný génius, ale lidem zkrátka někdy nedochází, čeho všechno jsou děti schopny.

Nicméně, Peter chápal spoustu věcí. Už stačil zjistit, že dílna může být nebezpečné místo, postupně vypozoroval, které nástroje jeho tatínek používá k práci. Pochopil, že to modré světlo, které vycházelo z jeho hrudníku, všechny dospělé znervózňovalo, včetně jeho táty.

Ale jestli něco nechápal, tak to bylo, _proč_.

Proč se někteří na ten přístroj v jeho hrudi dívali s odporem nebo zvědavostí? Proč se tak často mračili, když hlasitě mluvili a ukazovali na jeho hruď?

To Peterovi zůstávalo záhadou.

Ale upřímně, bylo mu to jedno. Nesešlo mu na tom, že jeho taťka vypadá jinak než všichni ostatní, ba naopak, cítil se úzkostlivě, když nemohl najít to modré světlo, pomocí kterého svého tatínka vždycky poznal.

Brzy si zvykl na chladný kov, který cítil pod svýma rukama, když ho jeho tatínek brával do náruče. Cítil na sobě vřelé hnědé oči, když svýma malýma rukama prvně prozkoumával zdroj toho světla, slyšel, jak se staršímu Starkovi zadrhl dech, ale on mu jen omotal ruce okolo krku, šťasten, že po těch trýznivých třech měsících, které se zdály jako nekonečná doba, měl svého tatínka zpátky.

Modrá barva pro něj brzy znamenala lásku a bezpečí.

Svítivá modrá znamenala ochranu, kterou mu ani rudá a zlatá dohromady nemohly poskytnout. Modrá značila útočiště, jež nalézal v náručí svého tatínka. Modrá zaháněla noční můry, z nichž se budil s pláčem a křikem, a připomínala mu, že jeho tatínek je přímo u něj, tam, kde má být.

Ten jeden specifický odstín modré pro něj byl jistota, jíž zoufale potřeboval.

Jistota, která ho po nocích kolébala ke spánku současně s pevnými pažemi obepínající jeho malé tělo.

Modrá pro Petera značila domov.


	6. Tony Stark? Peter Stark!

Rhodey těkal pohledem mezi Tonym sedícím u svého stolu a Peterem sedícím na zemi na hromadách dek a jen nevěřícně kroutil hlavou, protože oba Starkové si hráli s technikou a elektronickými díly, kterým nerozuměl. „Jak tobě se podařilo udělat z toho, co Howard naprosto zkazil, dokonalou výchovu, to já fakt nepochopím.“

„Snadno,“ mrkl na něj Tony, když si vytáhl šroubovák z pusy, aby k sobě smontoval dva díly Iron Manovy rukavice. „On nebyl Tony Stark.“

„Za pár let tuhle tvojí ‚Jsem Tony Stark‘ hlášku nahradí známější ‚Jsem Peter Stark‘,“ poznamenal Happy ode dveří, kde před několika vteřinami naťukal aktivační kód a slyšel tak jejich konverzaci.

„Strejdo Happy!“

Happy se usmál a rozcuchal Peterovy vlasy, když procházel kolem něj. „Nazdar, škvrně.“ Udělal ještě několik kroků a posadil se na gauč, kde měl základnu Rhodey. „Mám šanci pochopit, co ti dva vůbec dělají?“

„Tones si hraje se svou nejnovější hračkou… a Peter vlastně taky. Jen ta Tonyho je o něco nebezpečnější. Teda, doufám, že ta Tonyho.“

Tony protočil očima, odkládaje šroubovák i rukavici na stranu. „Velmi vtipné.“ Vstal ze své židle, jen aby usedl na zem naproti tří a půlletého Petera. „Copak to tady máš, Pete?“

„Neměl bys to vědět, když jsi mu to sám dal do rukou?“

„Rhodey, sklapni nebo tě vyhodím,“ zavrčel, zatímco se Peter zahihňal, ale pustil svou konstrukci desek a čipů a tlačítek a elektronických přístrojů, aby se na ni Tony mohl podívat. Starší Stark obvod chvíli zkoumal, obočí měl přitom stažené k sobě, a překvapeně se podíval nejprve na svého syna, pak na strop: „Petere, co – Jarvisi, že si to jen nevymýšlím, že ne? Vidíš, co vidím já?“

„Co vidíš, Tony?“ zeptali se Happy s Rhodeym zároveň, ani se nesnažili skrýt svou zvědavost. Tony byl upřímně šokovaný, a co mohl Peter s tím… obvodem nebo co to bylo udělat, aby ho tak vykolejil?

„Máte-li na mysli plně funkční elektronický obvod, pak ano, pane.“

Tony na konstrukci ve svých rukou zíral téměř zbožně, hnědé oči mu zářily pýchou a hrdostí. Opatrně položil konstrukci vedle sebe a přitáhl si Petera do náruče. Jeho syn kolem něj okamžitě bez ptaní omotal ruce a přitiskl se blíže. „Petere, ty jsi génius,“ pronesl nadšeně. „Jaks to udělal?“

„Je to jednoduché,“ zamumlal Peter s hlavou zabořenou do Tonyho hrudi, jako kdyby se styděl za svůj úspěch.

Rhodey na gauči si odkašlal, aby na sebe upoutal pozornost. „Takže Peter opravdu sestavil svůj první obvod? Ha, překonal tě, Tones. Tobě se to podařilo až ve čtyřech.“ Slovo „až“ podtrhl výsměšným podtónem, ale vynálezce věděl, že to jeho kamarád nemyslí zle.

Happy se zvědavě naklonil kupředu. Možná nestudoval na MIT, možná neznal všechny díly elektronických obvodů a jejich funkce, ale poznal jeden, když ho viděl. „S takovou si zanedlouho postaví vlastního Moulu nebo dokonce Iron Man oblek a bude prohlašovat, že přelomová věda je jednoduchá.“

„Jo!“ vyjekl Peter. Pustil Tonyho, vykroutil se z jeho sevření a přeběhl do druhé části dílny, kde stály modely pět a šest. Doposud spící šestka se probudila a rozcuchala Peterovi vlasy; jeden z mála způsobů, jak Jarvis mohl dát najevo téměř až rodičovské emoce, které vůči Starkovi mladšímu choval.

Jistě, jakožto umělá inteligence nebyl schopný citů úplně, ale učil se a uměl rozpoznat priority jednotlivých lidí. Věděl, že mu záleží na jeho stvořiteli i jeho synovi, stejně jako na dvou mužích, kteří jsou Tonymu blízcí, a sám dovedl přepsat některé své kódy, aby si určil své vlastní priority založené na prioritách Tonyho.

„Ne!“ Tony vyskočil na nohy a prudce zavrtěl hlavou, nicméně ani se nesnažil Petera od obleků odehnat, protože když to udělal naposledy, jeho syn na něj jako odplatu poslal Moulu s hasicím přístrojem. „Ne, Peter rozhodně nebude superhrdina.“

Happy přejel všechny postavené obleky skeptickým pohledem. „A jsi si tím jistý, Tony?“

„Dokud budu dýchat, můj syn nebude zachraňovat svět,“ stál si za svým neoblomně. „A ani přinejmenším třicet let po tom, co budu pod zemí.“

„Ale proč, tati?“ protestoval Peter okamžitě.

„Protože je to moc nebezpečné, Pete.“

„Ale ty zachraňuješ svět a teď říkáš, že je to nebezpečné.“

Happy se uchechtl a Rhodey na Petera vystřelil prstovou pistolí. „Přesně, Tones. Ty zachraňuješ svět a je to nebezpečné. Proč nemůže Peter taky, když ty ano?" zubil se na něj pobaveně.

Tony k němu vrhl vražedný pohled, který jasně napovídal, co si o tom povzbuzování Petera myslí, přešel k Peterovi a vyzvedl si ho na ruce. „Protože jsem řekl, že nebudeš superhrdina, proto.“ O tomhle nehodlal déle diskutovat, konečná odpověď zněla ne. „A mimoto, ty budeš žít klidný život, vystuduješ MIT a potom převezmeš Stark Industries. Žádné superhrdinství.“

„Ale tati –“

„Ne, konec diskuze, Pete.“ Položil ho na zem a stejně jako to předtím udělal oblek, i on mu teď prohrábl vlasy. „A mimochodem, skvělá práce s tím obvodem, Petey. Jsem na tebe hrdý.“

Veškeré naštvání ze zakázaného superhrdinství vymizelo po slovech chvály. Bez váhání ze země sesbíral svůj obvod a vyrazil do další části dílny, kde na něj už čekal Moula s novými součástkami.

Tony jenom vzdychl, prsty jedné ruky si promnul oči a usadil se naproti Rhodeymu a Happymu.

„Takže MIT?“

„Jo. Teda, doufám, že si ji vybere,“ zamumlal vynálezce. „Ale nejprve vychodí střední. Nebude přeskakovat třídy. Jasně, možná – vlastně určitě se bude často nudit, protože už teď víme, že je génius, ale přeskakování tříd… nedělá dobroty.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, vzpomínaje na ten tísnivý pocit, který ho svíral pokaždé, když procházel mezi dvacetiletými studenty skrz kampusy MIT.

Ne, rozhodně by Peterovi nepřál zažít tu šikanu a nenávist, protože je chytřejší a mladší. Mezi jeho vrstevníky mu bude nejlépe.

Na pár minut zavládlo ticho narušované jen Peterovým mumláním a hučením strojů, než Rhodey nadhodil nové téma. Chvíli se bavili o věcech ve světě, pak zavedli řeč i na S.H.I.E.L.D. Zvuky v dílně se staly jen šumem v pozadí a oni jen letmými pohledy sem tam zkontrolovali Petera, vědouce, že jestli se bude něco dít, Jarvis je vyruší.

Což nakonec ani udělat nemusel, protože když se něco stalo, Tony si toho všiml téměř okamžitě. Od stolu, kde seděl Peter, se ozvalo řinčení kovu a Tonyho otcovské instinkty okamžitě zpozorněly. Trhl hlavou, rychle ho vyhledal pohledem a okamžitě vyskočil. „Hej, Petere, ne – polož tu rukavici! Jak ses k tomu vůbec dostal? Jarve!“

A Peter? Peter se dal na útěk přes celou dílnu s Iron Manovou helmou na hlavě.


	7. Když mají službu Happy s Rhodeym

Happy vypnul motor a rozhlédl se po parkovišti. Krátce kývnul na Rhodese, než vystoupil z auta. Chvíli, tak, aby zůstal nenápadný, procházel kolem, než zhodnotil, že je vzduch čistý, a nechal plukovníka společně se Starkem mladším vystoupit.

Tony se dnes musel účastnit neodkladných schůzí Stark Industries a doladit pár detailů ohledně dokončované Stark Tower, takže Rhodey s Happym se rozhodli si Petera pro dnešek ukradnout pro sebe.

Což pro Petera znamenalo den plný zábavy, kdy jeho strýčkové vrhali jeden na druhého lehce vražedné pohledy a snažili se u něj vydobýt pozici lepšího strejdy. Občas to vypadalo, že se Happy nesnaží tolik, kolik by mohl, vzhledem k jeho příležitostnému mumlání a brblání na Peterovu adresu, ale tohle byla jen součást jejich vztahu, něco osobního, co spolu sdíleli a chápali jen oni, a Peter věděl, že ho Happy miluje stejně jako Rhodey.

Peter se poslušně držel Rhodeyho za ruku, ale když s nimi Happy srovnal krok a postavil se mu po boku, bez váhání chytil i jeho a zazubil se, když se na něj jeho strejda s jemným úsměvem na rtech podíval. „Strejdo?“

„Ano?“ odpověděli oba dva naráz, načež zabodli pohled jeden do druhého, což malého génia rozesmálo, protože přesně tohle měl v plánu. Ostatně, nebylo to poprvé, kdy nevěděli, ke kterému z nich mluví.

Peter po několika vteřinách přeci jen neudržel svou zvědavost a musel se zeptat. „Kam to teda vlastně jdeme? Pořád jste mi to neřekli.“

„To, Pete, brzy zjistíš,“ zakřenil se Rhodey tajemně a Peter jenom zaúpěl. Čekal už dost dlouho, tak proč mu prostě neřeknou, kam ho berou?

Happy lehce zatřepal rukou, aby si získal Peterovu pozornost. „Neksichti se tak, nesluší ti to. Trpělivost není tvoje silná stránka, co?“

„To mám po tatínkovi.“

Oba dva se rozesmáli. Jistě, Peter tohle slýchal často, přeci jen, po Tonym zděsil spoustu vlastností, ale že by ty jejich poznámky dokázal využít ve svůj prospěch? To byla nová úroveň. „Koukám, že Tones si na prsou hřeje pěkného hada.“

„Počkej, až tohle řekne před ním,“ přitakal Happy. „Chtěl bych to vidět. A když ne naživo, tak snad by to mohl Jarvis natáčet.“

Peter tentokrát jenom mlčel a poslouchal, o čem se baví. Nechápal sice, co přesně jeho strejda myslel tím hadem – on byl člověk, ne zvíře –, ale když ho jeho slova dokázala učinit šťastnějším a rozesmát, neměl důvod se po hlubším vysvětlení pídit.

Takže Peter jenom pochodoval společně s nimi, kamkoli ho vedli, a rozhlížel se po lidech okolo. Spousta z nich jenom rychlým krokem procházela po ulici dál, ale někteří se na něj i usmáli. Pár dospělých vrhlo několik divných pohledů směrem k jeho strejdům, ale nezdálo se, že by někdo poznal dva nejlepší přátele Tonyho Starka.

V New Yorku si zkrátka každý hleděl svého. Ale Peter si nestěžoval; oproti Malibu to pořád bylo něco nového, nepoznaného.

Ani nepostřehl, že zastavili, dokud ho nezastavily dvoje silné ruce. Zmateně vzhlédl ke svému doprovodu. „Pořád se ptáš, kam to jdeme, a když jsme tady, ty bys to přešel,“ zašklebil se Happy.

Stark junior se okamžitě rozhlédl. Chvíli zmateně těkal pohledem sem a tam, než si uvědomil, že stojí před výlohou obchodu, a ne jen ledajakého. „Hračkářství?“

„Přesně,“ přitakal Rhodey okamžitě. „Nejlepší na tom je, že Tony neví, kam jsme tě vzali, takže nám nezakázal ti něco koupit.“

„Spíš koupit ti toho příliš mnoho,“ odkašlal si Happy, ale zatímco Peter jeho slova nepostřehl, Rhodes ano a strčil ho za to loktem do břicha.

Rhodey obrátil svou pozornost zpátky k Peterovi, který na ně už teď zbožně zíral. Tvářil se jako malé štěně, které právě dostalo svůj domov, a jemu při tom roztomilém pohledu plesalo srdce. „Nicméně, teď začneme tady. A potom – potom zmrzlina!“

Peter radostně vyjekl a bez váhání objal nejprve Rhodeyho, pak i Happyho, i když ještě vlastně nic neudělali. Nicméně Happy stihl Petera zarazit, než se stačil rozeběhnout ke dveřím obchodu. „Nezapomeň na pravidla, ano? Nemluv s cizími lidmi a ať tě vždycky máme buď já nebo Rhodey na dohled, jasné?“

„Jasné, strejdo Happy!“

„Výborně. Tak utíkej, ty střelo.“

Další pobídnutí nepotřeboval. Vyběl proti automaticky otevíratelným dveřím s dvěma muži v těsném závěsu a bez váhání se vydal hledat sekci s Legem. V jednu chvíli se jim sice ztratil z dohledu, ale nakonec se na něj ani nemohli zlobit, když ho našli v další uličce s malým Asiatem téhož věku, jak spolu horlivě diskutují o limitované edici Star Wars Lega. Nemohli si pomoc, museli se smát, když viděli, jak mamka toho chlapce jen bezradně láme rukama a nemůže ho odtrhnout od debaty.

Nicméně když Happy nakonec podotkl, že jestli chce Peter zmrzlinu, měli by jít, oba kluci se zase rozešli.

Než den skončil, měli Peter novou sadu Lega a snězenou asi tunu zmrzliny. A i když na ně doma čekal Tony s rukama křížem a výtkou na rtech, ani on se nezmohl na námitky, když mu Peter horlivě vyprávěl, jak náhodná kolemjdoucí zakopla a omylem Happymu vylila na hlavu smoothie.

(I když ho úsměv přešel, když se Moula touhle historkou inspiroval a později v dílně provedl to samé _jemu_.)


	8. Jak si Tony Stark začal kopat svůj vlastní hrob

„Prosím, tati! Jako ve _Lvím královi_. Prosííím.“

Tony útrpně vzdychl, přikládaje si rukou na čelo. Jenže gesto, kterými vyjádřil, co si o nápadu svého syna myslí, zůstalo přehlédnuto, a Peter pořád poskakoval kolem dokola jako hyperaktivní veverka a snažil se ho přemluvit. „Tak naposled, Petey. Nebudu tě Avengers představovat, jako představovali Simbu v _Lvím královi_ , jasné? Jak tě to vůbec napadlo?“

„Navrhl to strejda Rhodey.“

Tahle šílenost rázem dávala větší smysl, usoudil po několika vteřinách ticha Tony. „Asi si musím se strejdou promluvit,“ zamumlal si pro sebe. „Tohle je snad ještě horší nápad, než když pár let nazpět navrhl, ať tě nosím v šátku.“

Peter se na něj nechápavě podíval, ale Tony jo jen odmávl. „Co chci říct, je, že nebudeme praktikovat nic, cos viděl ve filmech. I když nepochybuju, že Clint by to chápal. Nejspíš by se i smál.“

„Tak proč –“

„Protože jsem to řekl, Petere.“

„Fajn,“ zamumlal a sklonil hlavu. Nevydrželo to ani minutu, než zatahal Tonyho za ruku. „Ale potkám se s nimi, že? Že, tati?“

„Samozřejmě, Petere.“

Navzdory jistotě, jež vyznívala z jeho slov, si vůbec nebyl jistý. Byly to asi čtyři měsíce, kdy se Avengers nastěhovali do nově přestavené Avengers Tower, a Tony strávil ty čtyři měsíce rozdělováním času mezi týmem, svým synem a prací. Bylo pro něj důležité Avengers poznat, zjistit, jací jsou i jestli jim může věřit. Zvažoval dlouho, komu o Peterovi řekne, natož mu svolí být s ním v kontaktu – zejména po Obadiahovi. 

Jenomže s Avengers to byla jiná situace. Oni byli tým, a jestli spolu měli pracovat, museli si věřit. Odhalit jim Petera, o kterém nevěděla ani Natasha Romanoff, byl největší důkaz důvěry, jaký jim kdy mohl nabídnout. 

Stejně žasl, že se mu podařilo udržet Petera v tajnosti tak dlouho, uvážil-li, že měl v týmu dva superšpióny. A přitom jeho syn celou tu dobu žil jen o patro výš, než se rozkládalo společné podlaží Avengers.

Možná za to mohl fakt, že do svého soukromého patra nikoho nepouštěl a Jarvis všechny vchody kontroloval. Jen možná.

Tony se zhluboka nadechl, když výtah, v němž společně jeli, zastavil, ale dveře se neotevřely. Využil momentu, který jim jeho úžasná umělá inteligence nabídla, a shlédl na Petera stojícího vedle něj. „Připravený, Pete?“

Jeho syn se na něj jenom zazubil. „Já jsem vždycky připravený. Jsem Stark.“

Krátce se zasmál a rozcuchal mu vlasy. „To jsi.“ Zatěkal pohledem ke stropu – zvyk, který postupně opakovali všichni, kteří s Jarvisem komunikovali – a pak zpátky na dveře. „Jarve?“

Výtah se na povel otevřel, načež Tony vyšel ven, částečně zakrývaje Petera svým tělem.

Avengers ani nevzhlédli od svých činností, jen na něj zavolali své pozdravy. Clint s Natashou sledovali televizi a kritizovali u toho špatný styl boje herců, Bruce si v křesle četl knihu a Steve naproti němu kreslil.

Tony protočil očima, načež se postavil doprostřed obýváku a odkašlal si, aby na sebe upoutal pozornost i Bannera a Rogerse, ne jen dvou špiónů, kterým zabránil výhled na televizi, kde Jarvis ztlumil zvuk.

„Teď, když mám vaši pozornost,“ začal Tony, jakmile Bruce položil knihu hřbetem nahoru a Kapitán odložil tužku, „bych vám chtěl říct něco důležitého. Přesněji řečeno bych vám chtěl někoho důležitého představit. Pete, pojď.“

Peter, který doposud postával u výtahu a nějakým zázrakem zůstal nepovšimnut, rychle zaujal místo po boku svého táty. Pevně sevřel nohavici jeho kalhot, když na sobě ucítil několik nevěřících, šokovaných pohledů. Přesto, stejně jako jeho táta, hrdě zvednul hlavu a usmál se. „Ahoj.“

Dlouhou chvíli bylo ticho, než se Tony jenom uchechtl a pohoršeně zavrtěl hlavou. „Ani neřeknete ahoj nazpět? To je mi výchova, vážně.“

„Promiň mi, ale _co to kurva_ , Starku?“

„Clinte!“ obořil se na něj vyděšeně Steve, zatímco Tony svůj úděs jenom hrál. „Takhle mluvíš před dětmi?“ dodal miliardář.

„Ty mluvíš hůř, tati,“ napráskal Peter a zvesela se na něj zazubil.

To oslovení na konci jako kdyby protrhlo oponu, která jim zastírala mozky a zabraňovala tak fungovat. Všichni naráz se dožadovali odpovědí na otázky _kdy_ a _jak_ a hlavně _cože_ , nicméně Tony zůstal zticha, neboť odpovídat v takovém hluku by nemělo smysl. „Skončili jste?“ prohodil jakoby mimochodem a rázem všichni zmlkli. „Výborně. Teď – Pete, co kdyby ses pořádně představil?“

Přikývl, pustil Tonyho nohavici a zadíval se přímo na Avengers. „Ahoj, jsem Peter Stark a jsou mi čtyři roky.“ Sotva domluvil, udělal krok nazpět a přitiskl se k Tonymu, který mu v uklidňujícím gestu položil ruku na rameno.

Znova bylo pár vteřin ticho, než se slova chopil Steve. „Tony, já… Ty máš _syna_?“

Ne, dceru, pomyslel si, ale nahlas nic neřekl, protože věděl, že v téhle situaci to není adekvátní. „To si piš, že mám. Celé čtyři roky.“

„Jak je možné, že jsem o něm nevěděla?“ vložila se jim do toho Natasha zamyšleně.

„Protože jsem nechtěl, abys o něm cokoli věděla,“ odvětil Tony prostě. „Ale teď jsme tým a bydlíme pospolu, takže jsem usoudil, že byste o něm měli vědět.“

Hlavní myšlenka, tedy že jim věří natolik, aby věděl, že by jeho syna neohrozili, sice zůstala nevyřčena, ale všichni si domysleli význam Starkových činů, a každého – i Natashu, _zejména_ ji – při té myšlence zahřálo u srdce. 

První, kdo se pohnul, byl nakonec Bruce. Klekl si k Peterovi, aby byli na stejné úrovni, a přivítal ho vřelým úsměvem. „Ahoj, Petere. Já jsem Bruce.“

Jeho oči jiskřily vzrušením, když odpovídal. „Já vás znám. Vy jste Bruce Banner. Páni.“

Tony se krátce zachechtal Bruceovu zmatenému pohledu. „Peter je velký fanoušek tvojí práce, Bruci,“ broukl, načež doktor vědoucně přikývl a zmatený pohled nahradil ruměnec ve tvářích a trocha úžasu.

Jenomže to ho už Clint odstrčil stranou. „Nazdárek, kluku. Já jsem Clint a něco mi říká, že spolu dovedeme tvého tátu k šílenství. Jsi pro? Výborně. Tak, co kdybys nám řekl něco o sobě?“

Peter od té chvíle nezavřel pusu a Tonymu stačilo pouhých pět minut, než začal přemýšlet, jak velkou chybu to sakra udělal, když ho napadlo Petera s Avengers seznámit.


	9. Clint a Peter; králové ventilačních šachet

Tony měl, jako vždycky, pravdu. 

Seznámit Petera s týmem znamenalo katastrofu. 

Od toho dne uplynuly sotva tři týdny a nebyl nikdo, kdo by si Petera nezamiloval. I Thorovi navrátivšímu se z Ásgardu stačil jeden pohled na Starka juniora, aby se zapřísáhl, že ho bude chránit za jakoukoli cenu. (Ne že by Tony očekával něco jiného; jeho syn možná uměl být občas pěkný uličník, ale vzato kolem a kolem ho nešlo s tím jeho štěněcím pohledem nemilovat.)

Vlastně ho ani nemělo překvapovat, že než vůbec stačil postřehnout, co se děje a jak k tomu sakra došlo, Avengers mezi sebou vedli nevyhlášenou válku o to, kdo si jako první vyslouží titul strejdy (nebo tety, ale upřímně, Natasha se ani nesnažila, prohlašujíc, že s dětmi soutěžit nehodlá). 

Ale to, že je Peter k sežrání, ostatní neopravňovalo k tomu, aby si jeho syna kradli pro sebe. Takže zatímco zíral na Bartona, jak se s Peterem v náručí snaží nenápadně vyplížit z obýváku, přemýšlel, kdy přesně se tahle situace stala jeho novým normálem. „Clinte,“ odkašlal si. „Můžeš laskavě položit mého syna zpátky na zem?“

Peter se jen zachichotal a zabořil hlavu do jeho hrudi, zatímco se k němu Hawkeye otočil čelem. „Ne,“ odvětil prostě. „My dva jsme na misi.“

„A co je to za misi?“

„To je tajná informace jen pro pověřené osoby.“

„Bartone, vrať mi mého syna.“

Jenomže lukostřelec se zčistajasna rozběhl pryč. „Nemyslím si!“ zavolal za ním ještě, než zmizel za rohem.

Tony jenom zaúpěl, ani se nepokoušel ho následovat. „Jarve, upozorni mě, kdyby chystali něco, co může působit nebezpečně… nebo víš co? Radši ne, nechci nic vědět, ale dávej na ně bacha.“

„Jistě, pane.“

Clint mezitím plně využíval volnosti, kterou mu Stark nepronásledováním poskytl. Stejně jako ostatní, i on měl svůj vlastní způsob sbližování s Peterem. Hodlal své metody použít naplno a rozhodně se za tuhle skutečnost nestyděl.

„Takže,“ začal, jakmile zpomalili, „jak jsem ti to vysvětloval. Ty se mě teď pevně chytneš okolo krku – ano, přesně takhle – a budeš pevně držet, jasné?“

„Jasné!“ přitakal Peter nadšeně, aniž by jedinkrát zaváhal.

Clint počkal, dokud mu nevisel na zádech s rukama okolo krku jako malá opice, pak se přikrčil a vyskočil nad sebe, kde Jarvis odhrnul vstup do ventilační šachty. „Teď opatrně přelez dovnitř,“ poradil, když visel napůl v otvoru.

Peter tak učinil (a Clint si dával sakra pozor, aby ho podpíral), a jakmile byl bezpečně v šachtě, vytáhl se za ním, načež Jarvis bez ptaní ventilační otvor opět uzavřel. „Výborně,“ zhodnotil Clint, když se na Petera zazubil, „první část by byla. Jednoho dne, až budeš dost vysoký, budeš do ventilací lézt sám, to ti garantuju. Teď, víš, proč jsem tě sem vzal?“

Chvíli bylo ticho, jak se Peter snažil přemýšlet nad tou na první pohled záludnou otázkou. „Protože špióni používají ventilace pro informace a tajné akce?“

„S tímhle máš naprostou pravdu,“ přikývl. „Spousta lidí na ventilační šachty zapomíná. Jsou dobré pro špionáže, ale i únikové cesty, takže je dobré, že tvůj taťka nechal vybudovat tyhle šachty prostorné a zároveň i monitorované. Ale to je jen vedlejší důvod.“

„Tak jaký je ten hlavní?“

Clint mu věnoval jemný, vřelý úsměv. „Povím ti tajemství, ano? Když se cítím smutně a není poblíž nikdo, kdo by mi pomohl, schovávám se tady nahoře. Je to moje tajné místo a vím, že jsem tady vždycky v bezpečí.“

Malý génius v úžasu pootevřel pusu. Nemohl uvěřit, že se mu právě Clint svěřil s něčím tak osobním, jako je jeho vlastní tajené místo.

„A odteď,“ pokračoval, „to bude i tvoje tajné místo, kam budeš moct chodit, ano?“

„Ano!“ vypískl Peter a přelezl k němu, aby ho objal. „Děkuju, děkuju, děkuju.“

Jen se na něj zazubil a pocuchal mu vlasy. „Tak co kdybych ti to tady trochu ukázal, hm? Musíš se umět v šachtách taky orientovat. Neboj se, není to tak těžké, brzy si zapamatuješ, kde co je. Jsi pro, abychom se přesunuli špehovat nad pokoj Black Widow?“

Nedivil se, když Peter souhlasil. Přeci jen, na rozdíl od ostatních se Natashy ani zpočátku nebál. Navíc Nat informoval o svém špionském plánu, věděl tedy, že se nebude zlobit, když si jako svou první destinaci zvolí její (ne zrovna využívaný) pokoj.

Nebyla to zrovna nejtišší cesta, jakou kdy Clint podnikl, ale navzdory energičnosti se Peterovi dařilo držet hlas potichu, jako kdyby se vžil do role tajného agenta. Neodolal otázkám, ovšem Clint si nemohl stěžovat – nestávalo se tak často, že by se někdo o jeho umění, schopnosti a dovednosti opravdu zajímal. A komu jinému by mohl věřit, že je skutečně zaujatý, než malému dítěti?

Čas ubíhal a než se nadáli, Clint zjistil, že prozkoumáváním ventilačních šachet strávili už tři hodiny. A přestože Petera jejich společná aktivita neomrzela a byl by i pokračoval, jeho dětské tělo žebralo o pozornost.

Ani nevěděl jak, ale v jednu chvíli se Peter prostě vyšplhal Clintovi na klín, omotal mu ruce okolo břicha a zabořil hlavu do jeho hrudi, mumlaje u toho cosi nesrozumitelného. Lukostřelec reagoval jediným možným způsobem; opřel se zády o šachtu, přitáhl si Petera blíž k sobě a zavřel oči. „Chvíli se prospi,“ usoudil nakonec šeptem. „Až se vzbudíš, slezeme dolů.“

„Mhh,“ zamručel Peter neurčitě do jeho trika, tělo uvolněné a hlas ospalý. „Dobrou, strejdo Clinte.“

A jestli Clint usínal s širokým úsměvem ve tváři, pak to rozhodně nebylo jen proto, že vyhrál nevyhlášenou válku.


	10. Nebojte se důvěry, Bruci Bannere

Pracovat v jedné společné dílně-laboratoři s Tonym Starkem, to byla věc jedna.

Ale pracovat společně s _Peterem_ _Starkem_ , to byla věc druhá.

Bruce zprvu nevěděl, co si o něm má myslet. Jistě, to nevěděl nikdo z nich, ale on byl ještě zmatenější než Thor nebo Steve s přístroji jednadvacátého století a to, no, to už prostě něco znamenalo.

Jenomže kdo by se mu mohl divit, že nechápal, když za zavřenými dveřmi dílny nejvíce viděl, jak se Tony mění z toho playboye a miliardáře _Starka_ na milujícího tátu, který by svému synovi snesl modré z nebe, kdyby to bylo v jeho silách?

Tak se stalo, že se Bruce přistihl, že častěji nežli ne ustával ve své práci a zcela upřeně hleděl na Tonyho, jak ukazuje svému synovi, kam zapojit které dráty, aby Iron Manova brnění fungovala, a vysvětluje mu, na jakém principu pracují jednotlivé části. Navzdory svému nepopiratelnému géniu Peter nemohl chápat úplně všechno, ale na pětileté dítě byl sakra popředu. Kdyby to doktor neviděl na vlastní oči, odmítal by uvěřit.

Ale nejlepší na spolupráci se dvěma Starky bylo, že ani jeden z něj neměl strach.

Peter se, stejně jako jeho táta, nezdál jakkoli ovlivněný jeho zelenou (naštvanější) polovinou. Nebál se pohybovat v jeho blízkosti, nebál se na něho sahat nebo s ním mluvit – a Tony se ani nebál nechat s ním Petera o samotě.

To byl asi ten největší důkaz důvěry a přátelství, jaký mu kdy někdo mohl dát. Snad ještě nikdy se necítil tak… poctěný, a tomuto pocitu se nevyrovnala ani žádná ocenění jeho letité práce.

Netušil, jak se to stalo, ale vzhledem k okolnostem se ani nedivil, když jednoho dne prostě zjistil, že opustil svou pozorovatelnu vpovzdálí a namísto toho stojí hned vedle Petera a společně s Tonym mu pomáhá vysvětlovat, čemu mladší Stark nerozumí.

A jen o pár dní později už za ním Peter chodil sám. Vyptával se na jeho výtvory i výzkumy a Bruce žasl nad jeho nadšením a inteligencí a chutí se přiučit.

„Víš,“ přitočil se k němu jednou Tony, když Peter usnul na sedačce v dílně, „ještě předtím, než jsem vás s ním seznámil, mě Peter celé ty čtyři měsíce otravoval a připomínal, jak je nefér, že já s tebou, Brucem Bannerem, můžu trávit hodiny v dílně, a on ne. Snad neuběhl jediný den, kdy by to nějak nezmínil. Jenom říkám.“

Doktor věděl, že „jenom říkám“ vlastně znamenalo, aby se nad tím opravdu zamyslel, k čemuž nepotřeboval pobízet dvakrát. Věděl, že Tony nezapomněl na jejich debaty tehdy při invazi, ani na jeho přiznání, že se zkoušel zabít.

Bruce postupně nabýval vědomí, že Starkům už prostě nemůže být vděčnější.

Takže samozřejmě, že ho mu Peter musel dokázat, jak moc se v tom svém úsudku plete. Přeci jen, byl to Stark.

Byla to nehoda. Jen několik nešťastných vteřin, během kterých však jedna chemická reakce dovršila svých kritických hodnot a vybuchla.

Peter stál moc blízko.

Bruce přímo vnímal tu milisekundu, kdy se rozhostilo úplné ticho, než Jarvis spustil alarmy i ventilaci, aby odvětral kumulující se plyny.

Pak to uslyšel; hrozivý, bolestný nářek. Peter si tiskl popálené ruce k tělu, z očí mu stékaly slzy a nekontrolovaně vzlykal bolestí.

Doktor dvakrát nepřemýšlel nad tím, co udělat. Jeho nohy ho nesly samy, ruce pracovaly na automat a než si stačil plně uvědomit, že se dal do pohybu, už s Peterem stáli na druhé straně dílny, kde ho vysadil na stůl, a on ze skříně vytahoval lékárničku, aby zjistil, jak rozsáhlá poškození jsou.

„Jarvisi?“ zasykl doktor potichu, když stále plačícímu Peterovi čistil rány, jak nejjemněji jen dovedl.

„Již jsem pána informoval, doktore Bannere, nicméně dorazí až za deset minut.“

Až teď jako by mu došlo, proč že vlastně Tony nebyl tady dole (nahoře) s nimi; vždyť dnes měl ve městě několik neodkladných jednání, takže Petera svěřil Bruceovi, aby ho pohlídal.

O, bože. Bože, bože. Bruce začínal vyšilovat, cítil přicházející paniku, jež mu úzkostlivě svírala hruď, ale ze všech sil se ji snažil potlačit. Snažil se nemyslet na to, _že ho Tony už k Peterovi nepustí, protože to byla v první řadě jeho vina, že se Peter zranil, že na něj měl dávat pozor, že zklamal Tonyho důvěru –_

 _Soustřeď se_ , přikázal si v duchu. Ano, musel se soustředit. Měl před sebou zraněné dítě, jeho sebeobviňující myšlenky musely počkat.

Sotva Peterovi převázal rány, aby se nezanítily, odsunul lékárničku stranou a zjistil, že najednou neví, kam se postavit, co s rukama a hlavně co s Peterem.

Ten to však vyřešil za něj. Malýma rozklepanýma ručkama se pevně chytil jeho trika a Bruce ani nestačil mrknout, než měl náruč plnou Petera, který mu vzlykal do ohybu krku. „Bolí to, strejdo.“

Celý na okamžik zamrzl. Jediné, na co se mohl soustředit, bylo, že i navzdory stavu, v jakém malý vynálezce byl, ho Peter nazval svým strýcem. Srdce mu poskočilo radostí, naplnila jej naděje, že snad nemusel pokazit úplně všechno.

„Já vím, Petere,“ zamumlal. Pak si uvědomil, že to asi není to nejlepší, co může říct dítěti s bolestmi, a rychle se opravil. Podložil svůj hlas uklidňujícím tónem, nebo v to alespoň doufal, když dodal: „Bude to dobré, Pete. Budeš v pořádku, ano?“

Pomalu se přesunul na sedačku, kde si Petera neobratně přitáhl blíž k tělu. Podařilo se mu utišit jeho vzlyky, ale ani když se Peter přestal třást, nepolevil ve svém sevření okolo něj.

Jen o pár minut později se Tony přihnal do dílny, jen aby zastavil před skleněnými dveřmi. Viděl Bannerův ohromený, užaslý, _láskyplný_ výraz, a snadno si domyslel, kde se tam vzal. Tiše se zeptal Jarvise, jak je na tom Peter, a jakmile zjistil, že popáleniny nejsou tak závažné, jak by mohly být a že Bruce situaci zvládl jako profesionál, s jemným úsměvem na rtech odstoupil ode dveří nazpět.

Jistě, bál se o svého syna, chtěl se na vlastní oči přesvědčit, že je v pořádku, ale tahle chvíle patřila těm dvěma.

Ostatně, on věděl, proč se nemusí bát nechat Bruce s Peterem samotného. 


	11. Strejdo Thore, zdrhej

„Strejdo Thore!“

„Malý Tonysone!“ zasmál se hurónsky Thor. Roztáhl paže v jasném znamení a Peter neváhal ani vteřinku, aby se rozběhl a na Thora doslova skočil. „Slyšel jsem, že má dnes přítel Tony nabytý den. Co kdybychom si udělali výlet, hm?“

„Ano!“ vypískl okamžitě Peter. Nebyl hlupák, aby nesouhlasil s takovou nabídkou.

Ze stropu jako by se ozvalo odkašlání, když se Jarvis nenápadně připomínal. „Mladý pane, neříkal ti tvůj táta něco?“

Stark junior se na chvilku zmateně zamračil, pak se mu ale přes tvář mihlo prozření. „Aha, promiň, Jarve. Řekl bys tatínkovi, že budu se strejdou Thorem? Prosím? A že budu v bezpečí?“

„Jistě, mladý pane.“ Neviditelný sluha zněl o dost vlídněji a dokonce mu v hlase zaznívalo i pobavení.

„Děkuju, Jarvisi, jsi nejlepší!“

„To rád slyším, mladý pane.“

„A já zase rád slyším, že Tony ví, že jsi se mnou v bezpečí,“ vložil se do jejich řeči Thor. Stále nepoložil Petera na zem, místo toho si ho přehodil na jednu ruku a i s ním se rozešel k balkónovým dveřím. „Dneska nás čeká den plný zábavy, malý Petere.“

Hnědovlasý hoch zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu, až mu několik nezbedných kudrlin přepadlo na druhou polovinu hlavy. „Kam to vlastně půjdeme, strejdo Thore?“

„Dnes tě, můj malý synovče,“ zazubil se, když se Peter při tom oslovení zahihňal, a prošel balkónovými dveřmi ven na přistávací plošinu, kde je ovanul studený vítr, „vezmu do mé domoviny. Ásgard je malebné místo, maličký.“

Téměř okamžitě po tomhle prohlášení Jarvis spěšně (a lehce panicky) vykřikl „pane Ódinsone“, ale zbytek jeho slov pohltilo Thorovo hlasité „Heimdalle!“ následované ohlušujícím svistem a duhovou září.

Peter překvapeně vykřikl. Instinktivně zabořil svou hlavu do Thorovy hrudi a zavřel oči. Zpevnil svůj stisk, co nejvíce jen svýma malýma ručkama dovedl.

Zanedlouho ucítil, jak mu velká mozolnatá dlaň jemně přejíždí po vlasech, svist utichl a záře zmizela.

Peter pomalu, opatrně zvedl hlavu a vykoukl ze své skrýše. Sotva koutkem oka zahlédl odlesk zlaté, už se zvědavě rozhlížel okolo naplno a nevěřícně hltal očima všechno, na co mu jen padl zrak. Stáli v nějaké obrovské zlaté kopuli, z níž se na jedné straně do dálky táhl duhový most.

„Koukám, že jsi opravdu dostál svým slovům, princi,“ ozvalo se hlubokým, přesto přívětivým hlasem kousek od nich.

Peter sebou překvapeně cukl. S očima dokořán se zadíval na vysokého černovlasého muže tmavé pleti, jenž na sobě měl zlaté brnění a v obou rukách třímal majestátní meč. Trvalo mu několik dlouhých vteřin, než si vzpomněl na své vychování, ale když se tak stalo, neváhal ani okamžitě to napravit. „Um, dobrý den, pane.“

„To je Heimdall, Petere, je to Strážce Bifröstu,“ osvětlil Thor s úsměvem. Pak se otočil na Heimdalla: „Říkal jsem, že ho přivedu. Otec mi dal svolení, to sám víš.“

„Samozřejmě. Přesto bych doporučoval jej brzy navrátit jeho otci,“ připomněl. „A ty, Petere, vítej na Ásgardu.“

„Děkuji, pane Heimdalle.“

Thor sledoval, jak Peterova slova na Heimdallově tváři vyčarovala malý úsměv. Stark měl pravdu, o tom nebylo pochyb; jeho syn dokázal svou roztomilostí rozesmát každého. „Teď, synovče, odsud je to do hradu daleko. Co abych ti ukázal, jak se létá s Mjölnirem?“

To byla nabídka, která se neodmítá, a tak se Peter brzy opět octl ve vzduchu, tentokrát ale bez doprovodu duhové záře. Držel se Thora, který ho pevně svíral – přeci jen, Peter byl smrtelník, co víc, smrtelné dítě, a ta jsou ještě křehčí než dospělí – a položil teprve, až když stáli nohama pevně na zemi v královských zahradách.

„Páni,“ vydechl Peter. Špičky prstů mu cukaly, jak se nedočkavě toužil rozběhnout a prozkoumat nové území. „Strejdo Thore, tady je to úžasné!“

„Počkej, až budeš procházet hradem,“ poškádlil ho bůh, vida, že už tak má malý Tonyson oči navrch hlavy. „Ale nejdřív bych tě někomu rád představil.“

Jako na povel (on to vlastně byl povel) zpoza rohu vyšly čtyři postavy; tři muži a jedna žena. Už od pohledu válečníci – ostatně, kdo na Ásgardu nebyl válečník? –, všichni měli u pasu připnuté meče, tedy až na jednoho, který měl u boku sekyru. „Mladý Petere, tohle jsou mí přátelé a jedni z nejlepších bojovníků Devíti světů – lady Sif a Trojice válečníků; Volstagg, Fandral a Hogun. Mí přátelé, tohle je můj synovec Peter Stark, syn Anthonyho Starka, Železného muže a jednoho z mých midgardských spolubojovníků.“

Peter vypadal, že každou chvíli omdlí vzrušením. Už nevydržel jenom nečinně stát. Doslova explodoval v proud ustavičného brebentění o tom, jak mu Thor o čtyřech válečnících tolik vyprávěl, i o tom, jak úžasným místem Ásgard je.

A když nakonec nechal mluvit i ostatní, bylo to ještě _lepší_. Lady Sif mu dovolila zaplést jí vlasy (dovednost, kterou se naučil od strejdy Clinta a jeho tatínka), což se neobešlo bez nevěřících pohledů tentokrát z jejich strany, a dokonce si mohl prohlédnout i jejich zbraně.

Celý den strávil v doprovodu strejdy Thora a jeho válečnické družiny. Společně mu ukázali krásy ásgardského hradu, předvedli mu několik cvičných soubojů a vzali ho i do ulic mezi lid, který divže nevrkal nad roztomilostí malého smrtelníka.

Zpátky k Bifröstu ho Thor musel nést, protože ani on navzdory své hyperaktivitě nevydržel stát celý den na nohou, aniž by to nemělo na jeho malé dětské tělíčko následky. Takže se po řádném rozloučení přenesli zpátky na Zemi, přímo na balkon Avengers Tower, z něhož se přemisťovali poprvé.

Tam už na ně čekal Tony Stark s rukama založenýma na hrudi společně s ostatními Avengery, kteří se tvářili všelijak. Bruce soucitně, Clint pobaveně (a škodolibě), Steve útrpně, Natasha nepřekvapivě nijak a u Tonyho se pral vztek s úlevou.

„Tati!“ vyjekl Peter, načež se vrhl k Tonymu do náruče. „Strejda Thor mě vzal na Ásgard! A ukázal mi koně a kouzla a knihovnu a jak se bojuje a taky jeho přátele, i oni mají ve válečnické skupině jednu ženu jako je Black Widow v Avengers, a ona mi dovolila zapl –“

Tony zakryl Peterovi pusu svou vlastní rukou, aby ho umlčel. Pak se zhluboka nadechl, na malý okamžik zavřel oči a přitiskl svého syna k sobě. „Bože, to mi už nikdy nedělej, Pete. Měl jsem šílený strach.“

„Ale já jsem byl v bezpečí se strejdou Thorem, tati,“ namítl nesměle Peter. „Jarv ti to měl říct.“

„Taky řekl. Ale nepočítal jsem s výletem mimo naši planetu. Už nikdy nedělej nic takového, jasné? Víš co, neodpovídej. Půjdu tě zanést do postele. Thore, ty nikam nechoď, musíme si promluvit,“ dodal Tony tvrdě, vrhaje na něj přísný pohled, zatímco i s Peterem mířil dovnitř.

Thor náhle vypadal zdrceně. „Já jsem jen chtěl udělat malému Peterovi radost…“

„My víme, Thore,“ poplácal ho Clint soucitně po rameni. „Tony to taky ví, ale teď je naštvaný. Takže můžu říct jen… zdrhej. Nebo se připrav, že na tebe půjde s několika obleky. Vyber si, co je ti milejší.“


	12. Dobrou, strejdo Steve

Steve Rogers toho za svůj život litoval spousty věcí. Toho, že nestačil chytit Buckyho, když padal z vlaku, toho, že neměl více času s Peggy…

Ale jestli byla jedna věc, které právě litoval nejvíce, byla to jeho slova. Unáhlená, nerozumná slova vyřčená v afektu, jež mu za posledních několik měsíců byla nespočetněkrát vyvrácena.

_Ty a to tvý brnění… ale co jsi bez něho? Seš jen sobec. Jediný, za co bojuješ, jsi ty sám. Nedokážeš se obětovat, zalehnout ostnatej drát, aby po tobě mohl druhý přelízt. Vždy najdeš kličku._

Stark mu každým dnem dokazoval, jak moc se zmýlil, a plně si to uvědomil, když potkal Petera. Došlo mu, že se stejně jako ostatní nechal zmást maskou miliardáře a playboye, kterou si dobrovolně nasazoval, aby tak mohl ochránit své blízké a milované.

Došlo mu, že Tony bojoval za Petera. Došlo mu, že důvod, proč by neriskoval, byl – je ten, že jeho syn potřebuje svého tátu, potřebuje milujícího rodiče. A Stark přesto riskoval svůj život, když vynesl atomovou bombu do vesmíru; ať už aby dokázal svou pravdu nebo aby zachránil Petera, na tom nesešlo.

Nebylo tedy s podivem, že mu trvalo déle než ostatním sblížit se s Peterem. I když se zdálo, že mu Stark jeho slova odpustil – ostatně, ostrá výměna názorů proběhla na obou stranách –, on si nemohl pomoct a pořád se utápěl v sebeobviňování a proklínal se za svou nerozvážnost.

Nehnal se do nějakého hlubokého poznávání, věděl, že má-li s oběma Starky vyjít, chce to čas. Proto pomalu prozkoumával, oč se Peter zajímá, co rád nemá i v čem je dobrý. Zjistil, že po Tonym podědil nejednu vlastnost, a znova a znova se přesvědčoval o tom, jak tvrdohlaví Starkové jsou. Viděl to u Howarda, Tonyho a teď i Petera a v duchu úpěl, věda, že tohle je běh na dlouhou trať. Jen v tichosti obdivoval plukovníka Rhodese a hlavu bezpečnosti Stark Industries, Harolda Hogana, že to s nimi vydrželi tak dlouho.

Jenže když ten zlomový okamžik vztahu mezi ním a Peterem přišel, Steve na to nebyl ani zdaleka připravený.

Vlastně neměl nejmenší ponětí, co dělat. Utěšovala ho jedině skutečnost, že Bruce to podle jeho slov nevěděl taktéž, ale vyšel z toho nakonec víc než dobře.

Bylo pozdě v noci, ale oba dva géniové (ti dospělí) zůstávali zavření v dílně a prováděli několik důležitých a časově omezených testů. Ostatní se rozešli spát, jen Steve seděl ve společném obýváku na gauči a za svitu lampy si v tichosti četl.

Dokud jeho klid nenarušily rychlé, neopatrné kroky následované tichými, roztřesenými vzlyky. Steve okamžitě zvedl hlavu, jen aby uviděl Petera scházet schody do místnosti. Hnědé vlasy měl rozházené na všechny strany, kalhoty černého Star Wars pyžama vytahané do půli lýtek a v rukou drtil plyšovou figurku Iron Mana.

Třásl se pod tíhou vzlyků, z rudých očí mu stékaly slzy a sotva že se držel na nohou. Přesto, jakmile spatřil Steva, překonal tu vzdálenost, která je dělila, a bez dvojího zaváhání ho objal okolo pasu.

Kapitán překvapeně ustrnul, pak ale položil knihu a vysadil Petera na gauč, čehož mladší Stark využil, aby se stulil blíž k němu.

„Petere?“ oslovil ho jemně, nesměle. „Pročpak pláčeš? Zdál se ti nějaký zlý sen?“

Téměř nepatrně přikývl a s hlavou stále zabořenou do jeho boku zamumlal: „A-ano, ale ta – tatínek ř-říkal, že se stre – strejdou Brucem bud-ou pracovat a já jsem ne – nechtěl…“

Steve nevěděl, jestli žasnout nebo nevěřícně vrtět hlavou. Peter nepochybně musel vědět, že Tony by přestal s čímkoli, kdyby věděl, že jeho syna trápí noční můra. Ale i přesto nešel za ním, místo toho zvolil kratší cestu do společných prostor. Možná se zeptal Jarvise, aby věděl, jestli tady někdo je – anebo že by ho navedl Jarvis?

Ať tak či onak, Steve měl právě po svém boku dítě, které se naštěstí, zdá se, uklidňovalo už jen díky jeho pouhé přítomnosti.

Hlavou mu projela vzpomínka kdysi z dávné minulosti, když byl dítětem ještě on. Po krátkém váhání omotal ruce okolo Peterova těla, aby ho obklopil co nejvíce, dávaje mu najevo, že je v bezpečí. Než stačil znova promyslet, co dělá, aby si to nerozmyslel, začal mluvit.

Povídal Peterovi o všem a ničem, povídal mu o době, v níž vyrůstal, vyprávěl mu o jeho nejlepším příteli Buckym a vzpomínal, že přesně tohle dělal Bucky pro něj, když měl zrovna špatný den a potřeboval utěšit.

Pravidelný, neutichající proud slov Petera brzy znova ukolébal ke spánku, a když mu Steve věnoval delší pohled, zjistil, že dítě v jeho náručí znova vytuhlo.

Usuzuje, že tohle není vhodné místo ani pozice pro spaní, zvedl se i s Peterem v náručí a s pomocí Jarvise zamířil do vyššího patra, kde Petera uložil zpátky do jeho postele. Peter se pohnul, ale nevzbudil, ačkoli zamumlal něco, co podezřele připomínalo „dobrou, strejdo“.

Steve ještě několik minut postával u dveří. V tichosti sledoval Peterův pokojný spánek a teprve potom dveře zavřel, načež se o ně zády opřel a zhluboka několikrát nadechl. Potřeboval zpracovat, co se právě stalo, utvrdit se v tom, že to doopravdy bylo skutečné.

O pár pater dál, kde dva géniové ustali v práci a sledovali kamerové systémy od chvíle, kdy jim Jarvis oznámil, že se Peter vzbudil z noční můry a namísto do dílny zamířil do obýváku, se Tony jenom spokojeně zazubil na šokovaného Steva.

„Proč mám dojem, že Peter za Stevem zamířil schválně?“ broukl Bruce zamyšleně.

„Kdo ví, můj šílený zelený příteli vědče. U Starka si nemůžeš být nikdy jistý.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mimochodem jsem se rozhodla, že od 21. 12. sem přibude Deadpool a společně s ním tedy i Spideypool – taková moje osobní výzva. :D


	13. Dva pavouci tancující na jedné pavučině

Když otevřela oči, všechny smysly měla zbystřené. Stála s jednou nohou vepředu, ruce natažené před sebou. Vytěsnila veškeré rušivé podněty přicházející z okolí, soustředila se jenom na střed terče přímo před ní. Čas jako kdyby se zpomalil, jeho tok se stal jen nepříjemným elementem, jenž o sobě dával kdesi v koutku její mysli vědět.

 _Nadechnout._ Nabít.

 _Zadržet dech._ Zamířit.

 _Vydechnout._ Vystřelit. Jednou, třikrát, sedmkrát.

Během několika vteřin vystřílela polovinu zásobníku, vždy zasáhla přesný střed.

Neminula ani jednou.

Nebyla cvičená, aby minula.

Svými pozornými smysly, jež vycvičila k dokonalosti pro rozpoznávání jemných nuancí těla, zvuků, které by ostatní nevnímali, nebo i znaků, jíž by si nikdo nevšiml, postřehla, že se k ní někdo zezadu plíží.

Bez sebemenšího zaváhání, stále ještě v bojovném módu, do nějž při tréninzích o samotě často přepínala, provedla elegantní otočku. Automaticky, ještě před tím, než stačila zahlédnout, proti komu čelí, namířila zbraň, prst připravený na spoušti.

Jen aby se setkala s vřelýma, čokoládově hnědýma očima, jež ji pozorovaly. Polila ji hrůza, když si uvědomila, že právě namířila zbraň na dítě, a brzy nato se k ní přidal šok, když si uvědomila, že navzdory tomu, že na Petera míří pistolí, v jeho očích neviděla zděšení ani strach, ale upřímnou zvědavost a stín obav.

„Um… omlouvám se,“ zamumlal Peter provinile, jako kdyby byl on tím, kdo reagoval útočně. „Nechtěl jsem… tě vylekat. Já jen, um, strejda Clint říkal, že tady budeš, a já, um…“

Trvalo jí přesně čtyři vteřiny – čtyři příliš dlouhé vteřiny –, než se vzpamatovala z toho úleku, který v ní nikdo nevyvolal _léta_. Ladně svěsila ruce, pistoli zastrčila zpátky za opasek a zaujala uvolněnější postoj. „Nevylekal,“ zalhala hladce, „jen jsem nikoho nečekala. Zrovna ne tebe. Ví tvůj táta, že tady jsi? Je tady celkem nebezpečno.“

Pokrčil rameny, jako by o nic nešlo, a ukázal prstem na strop. „Jarv ví, takže tatínek taky ví. A protože mě sem pustil, není taky tak moc nebezpečno.“

Ach, pravda. Bylo s podivem, že všichni – i ona – často zapomínali, že Peter je Stark a malý génius. Buď, nebo takhle bylo schopné uvažovat každé pětileté dítě. To Natasha navzdory svému výcviku nevěděla. Nebyla trénovaná na kontakt s dětmi a ona sama děti mít nemohla.

Nikdy neměla důvod se o děti zajímat, když pro ně byla hrozbou.

„Ta pistole, kterou jsem na tebe před chvílí mířila, to trochu vylučuje.“

„Nevidím zbraň poprvé,“ ohradil se dotčeně tónem, kterým jasně dával najevo ‚nejsem malé dítě‘, což ve spojení s dětinským našpulením pusy vyvolalo přesný opak. „Navíc už jsem zbraně viděl. A slyšel. Strejda Happy mě jednou postřelil. A Moula na mě pustil hasičák. A taťka –“

„Mladý pane, tvůj táta by ti rád připomněl, že to postřelení bylo škrábnutí způsobené tím, že ses, cituji, motal, kdes neměl. A taky prosí, abyste slečně Romanoff neposkytoval materiál na vydírání.“

„Jarve, řekni mu, že chci dneska po večeři zmrzlinu,“ zazubil se Peter prohnaně.

Chvíli bylo ticho, kdy Natasha byla schopna jenom zírat a hlavou jí projíždělo, že tohle je definitivně Starkův syn, než umělý sluha odpověděl: „Mám vzkázat: ‚Ujednáno, ty malej vyděrači.‘“

„Takže,“ máchl Peter rukou po několika vteřinách ticha. „Bezpečno.“

Agentka jenom broukla. Ostatně, na tohle neměla co říct. Aby tady jen tak nepostávala, vzala zbraň do rukou, ustoupila několik kroků stranou ke stolku, vytáhla zásobník a položila ho do bezpečné vzdálenosti, aby zamezila případnému výpadku, kdy by pistoli popadla a vystřílela zásobník tentokrát _do_ Petera. „Proč ses vůbec Clinta ptal, kde budu?“

„Ach!“ vyjekl Peter, jako kdyby si vzpomněl na něco, co mu úplně vypadlo – což možná nebylo tak daleko od pravdy. Během mrknutí oka stál u ní a bezstarostně ji tahal za triko. „Strejda Clint říkal, že tančíš balet. A mně se balet strašně líbí. A strejda taky říkal, že bys mě to mohla naučit. A tak mi řekl, abych se šel zeptat, takže jsem se šel zeptat,“ brebentil nadšeně, čokoládové oči mu svítily nadšením. „Prosím? Prosím, prosím, naučíš mě tančit? Prosím? Strejda mi ukazoval videa, jak tančíš. Prosím, jsi skvělá, prosím, prosím!“

Natasha zkoprněla. Jedna její část odmítala uvěřit tomu, co slyší, a ta druhá mezitím vymyslela přes půl tuctu způsobů, jak Clinta přizabít za to, že komukoli ukázal její taneční videa. Částečně litovala, že ho nedonutila je smazat, přestože věděla, že je má nahrané.

Ale bylo to opravdu tak špatně?

Věděla, že ačkoli to tak nemusí vypadat, Clint spoustu věcí nedělá bezdůvodně. Možná měl důvod, proč o tom Peterovi řekl.

Možná viděl, že Peter je její šance. Šance, jíž nesmí promarnit. Šance přesvědčit samu sebe, že není tím vraždícím monstrem, které z ní udělali.

Shlédla na Petera, který se k ní stále tiskl a nepřestával prosit. Nepřestával prosit, aby jej naučila něco, co potají zbožňovala. Něco, v čem byla dobrá, něco, co z ní nedělá úplnou zrůdu.

Chtěl po ní, aby ho naučila balet. Tanec tak nevinný jako Peter samotný, tak čistý jako jeho duše, tak procítěný jako všechny emoce, jež se hromadily v jejím nitru.

„Dobře.“

Mladší Stark rázem utichl. Překvapeně na ni zamrkal, jako kdyby nečekal, že bude doopravdy souhlasit, než se mu po tváři rozlil obrovský, zubatý úsměv. „Jo! Děkuju, děkuju, děkuju! Kdy začneme? Hned, prosím? Prosím, prosím!“

Přistihla se, že se nad jeho dětinským nadšením usmívá. „Vlastně můžeme hned. Ale nečekej, že budu jemná.“

Radostně vypískl, načež ji popadl za ruku a táhl na druhou stranu ke dveřím střelnice, aby společně mohli přejít do tělocvičny.

Black Widow se poprvé za několik týdnů cítila opravdu uvolněná, když společně s Peterem celý den baletila, když slyšela, jak se směje, když viděla, jak se mu tvář křivila snahou.

Natashe se naskytla příležitost, jež mohla zachránit její duši i mysl.

A ona se rozhodla ji pevně uchopit a už nepustit.


	14. Tony, klid, není to tak, že by se Peter stěhoval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prostě mám v oblibě dlouhé názvy kapitol, no. xD

Peter neklidně pobíhal po obýváku, neschopen zůstat chvíli v klidu. Už od rána, kdy vstal v hrůzně nekřesťanskou hodinu, byl jako na trní.

Tony, který popíjel už druhou kávu za tenhle den (protože v noci opravdu šel jako slušný člověk spát někdy molem půlnoci), na tom s nervozitou nebyl jinak. Jenže on, na rozdíl od svého syna, uměl své chování kontrolovat. Tedy, víceméně, protože neklidné rytmické podupávání nohou a neustálé hraní se StarkPhonem naznačovalo, že jen stěží vydrží sedět v klidu.

„Zbytečně zmatkuješ,“ broukl Rhodey pobaveně, když společně s Clintem kryli své zubaté úsměvy za hrníčky. „Však víš, že je to všechno vyřízené.“

„Ale co když se něco pokazí?“ namítl Tony s pohledem stále upřeným na Petera. Ani se nesnažil krýt obavy, jež mu zaznívaly v hlase. „Co když se něco dostane ven?“

„Nechali jsme je podepsat NDA,“ vzdychl plukovník. Tenhle týden to Tonymu připomínal už nejméně posté.

„Navíc,“ přisadil si Clint, „nemáš za sebou náhodu hromadu předražených právníků, se kterými není radno pustit se do křížku?“

Natasha ani nevzhlédla od svého mobilu, když nevzrušeně zamumlala: „A Avengers.“

„Nemyslím si, že by někdo riskoval svou kariéru a život,“ přitakal Steve, který zrovna umýval nádobí.

Tony neklidně zafuněl. Samozřejmě, že věděl, že to, co říkali ostatní, byla svatá pravda. Pojistil se, aby všechno šlo tak hladce, jak jen mohlo. Ale přesto se nemohl přestat strachovat. „Co když mě bude potřebovat a já tam pro něj nebudu? Co když ho bude někdo ohrožovat? Co když –“

„Tony,“ přerušil ho Rhodes, „je to Peterův první den ve škole, on se nestěhuje nikam pryč. Je to jen pár hodin, to přežiješ jak ty, tak on.“

„Spíš by mě zajímalo,“ zapojil se do konverzace Bruce, „cos sakra Peterovi přihodil do snídaně. Přísahám, že jsem ho viděl přelézt ten gauč už nejméně dvanácti různými způsoby. Jak je možné, že má pořád tolik energie?“

„A už se mu podařilo to dvakrát napálit do skříně. Zvedl se, jako by se nic nedělo, a běhá dál.“

Tony se ani neptal, jak to Natasha může vědět, když se ani nedívala, protože, haló, superšpiónka. Místo toho se jen zazubil na doktora. „Co na to říct, má prostě moc energie. Je to Stark.“

„Ty prostě používáš odpověď ‚je to Stark‘ na všechno, co?“

Miliardář pokrčil rameny. „No a? Je to pravda.“ Celý se napjal, když jeho mobil cinknutím oznámil příchozí zprávu od Happyho, což znamenalo, že je dole a čeká na ně.

S povzdychem dopil kávu, pokládaje prázdný šálek na linku, za což si vysloužil kritický pohled od Steva, na který reagoval protočením očí, zastrčil mobil do kapsy a popadl bundu ze svého opěradla. „Pete!“ zavolal. „Přestaň tam skákat, ty malý hopsale, strejda Happy už na nás čeká.“

Peter vyběhl k Tonymu, který mu podal jeho malou bundu, ale ani tehdy jeho neklidné pocukávání neustalo.

„Hodně štěstí, Pete,“ popřál Rhodey, když si ho přitáhl do objetí. Postupně mu popřáli štěstí při jeho prvním školním dni i všichni ostatní, vždycky ho buď objali, nebo mu pocuchali vlasy a Clint si s ním jako obvykle plácl.

„Děkuju,“ zazubil se na ně Peter stydlivě. „Ahoj, strejdo Rhodey, Bruci, Clinte a Steve. Ahoj, této Natasho! Tati, pojď, jdeme.“

„Ahoj, Petere!“ zavolali za ním se smíchem, když Peter tahal Tonyho za ruku k výtahu, neboť mladší Stark zjevně nesdílel obavy svého táty.

Zanedlouho už seděli v autě, Tony s Peterem na zadních sedadlech, zatímco Happy řídil. Tonyho starosti na chvíli vymizely, protože Peterovo vzrušené povídání o tom, jak první den určitě bude skvělý a jak doufá, že si najde nějakého kamaráda, mu dokázaly zařídit dobrou náladu.

Ta půlhodinová cesta utekla až moc rychle a oni najednou stáli před školou v Queensu. Peter utichl, jako kdyby si až teď opravdu plně uvědomil, že se to má opravdu stát.

„Tak jo, Pete,“ začal Tony pomalu. „Pamatuješ si, co jsem ti říkal?“

Peter protočil očima. „Samozřejmě, tati. Nejsem hloupý, jsem Stark. Teda Parker,“ opravil se. Happy vpředu se uchechtl, zatímco Tony se snažil sebou netrhnout. Shodli se na tom, že nejlepší bude použít Peterovo falešné – bývalé příjmení, ale stejně Tonyho bodlo v hrudi, když slyšel svého syna nazývat se Parkerem.

Přesto se mu podařilo se na svého syna usmát. „Já vím, Petere Pane. Věř mi, já vím.“ Zakřenil se, když se na něj Peter zaškaredil při té přezdívce. „Takže, já tě teď odvedu dovnitř, kde tě předám paní učitelce. Za pár hodin tě tady s Happym zase vyzvedneme. Jasné?“

„Jasné, tati.“

„Výborně. Tak pojďme.“

Peter nezapomněl říct ahoj ani strejdovi Happymu (a znova si vyslechl hodně štěstí), než společně se svým tátou vystoupil z auta.

Tony měl na očích sluneční brýle, na sobě ne až tak moc formální oblek (protože si naplánoval nějaká setkání, aby mu to čekání, až Peterovi skončí škola, uběhlo rychleji – i když to je vlastně v případě schůzí diskutabilní) v naději, že ho nikdo nepozná. Ale upřímně, přestože byl celebrita a superhrdina, nestávalo se tak často, že by ho někdo poznal jen po letmém pohledu.

A měli štěstí, nikdo nic nepoznal. Tony vlastně skvěle zapadl mezi ostatní stresující rodiče. Naposledy se objal s Peterem, připomněl mu, aby byl hodný a nezapomněl na to, že nemá prozradit, kým doopravdy je, načež se s ním pevně – a možná i trochu déle, než bylo nutné, ale nikdo v jeho pozici by ho nemohl soudit – objal, řekl mu, že ho má rád, a sledoval, jak jeho syn mizí ve dveřích mezi ostatními dětmi.

Trvalo mu několik minut, než se doploužil zpátky do auta, a pak tam prostě jen seděl, nevšímal si Happyho pohledu a hleděl před sebe, přemýšleje, co všechno by se mohlo pokazit. „Co když se mu něco stane?“ zamumlal si pro sebe. „Co když mu budu chybět? Co když ho ostatní děti nebudou mít rády? Jsou to děti, umí být pěkně kruté.“

Ucítil na svém rameni ruku. Překvapeně sebou trhl a vzhlédl, jen aby našel Happyho, jak na něj pobaveně, přesto vstřícně hledí. „Peter bude v pořádku, věř mi,“ ujistil ho. „Je to tvůj syn, zvládne to. A mezitím… za dvacet minut ti začíná schůze s ředitelem té japonské společnosti.“

„Ach.“ Překvapeně na něj zamrkal. „Jo, jo, máš pravdu. Schůze. A Peter bude v pořádku.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, pak tišeji dodal: „Díky, Happy.“

Jen o pár hodin později, kdy se nějakým zázrakem prokousal všemi sjednanými schůzkami a dokonce i věděl, o čem se na nich jednalo, zjistil, že všechny jeho obavy byly zbytečné. Sotva se Peter dostal do auta, nezavřel pusu. Oči mu svítily nadšením, když vykládal o tom, co dneska dělali.

„Slečna Oslen, to je naše učitelka, je strašně milá a hodná a se vším nám radila a chválila nás, když jsme něco věděli. A tati, já jsem si našel kamaráda! Jmenuje se Ned a nebudeš tomu věřit, ale má taky jako já rád Lego a Avengers a je chytrý…“

Zatímco Peter pokračoval, Happy ve zpětném zrcátku vyhledal svýma očima ty Tonyho a pusou naznačil ‚Říkal jsem ti to.‘, na což Tony odpověděl neslyšným ‚Sklapni.‘.

Happy se jenom krátce zasmál, ale pak se věnoval poslouchání svého synovce, zatímco oba dva Starky vezl zpátky do Avengers Tower, a v duchu přemítal, proč mu jméno Ned přišlo povědomé.

(Když si na to vzpomněl, nezapomněl to připomenout i Rhodeymu. Ti dva se smáli a Avengers jim nedali pokoj, dokud jim neřekli, proč je to pro ně tak vtipné. A sotva to zjistili, nemohli jinak než se k nim přidat.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDA = non-disclosure agreement, dohoda o mlčenlivosti


	15. Jak Peter rozbil Leedsovy

„Tati, prosím.“

„Petere, už jsme to probírali.“

„Ale to neznamená, že jsi nemusel změnit odpověď! Prosím, tati. Za pár dní mi bude osm, může to být můj dárek k narozeninám. Prosím, prosím. Nic jiného nechci.“

Tony si promnul tvář v dlaních, načež ji do nich složil, lokty opřené o stůl a oči zavřené. Jeho syn věděl až moc dobře, jaká slova volit, aby v něm začala hlodat provinilost z toho, že mu musel něco odmítnout.

Ačkoli Peter vyrůstal jako syn miliardáře, Tony ho odmala učil, aby si peněz vážil. Snažil se totiž, aby nedopadl jako on; aby nebyl egoistický a aby se s ním všichni nepřátelili jenom kvůli jeho jmění.

Upřímně, občas měl pocit, že splnění tohohle bodu, nesobeckosti, možná trochu přepískl. Peter by mohl mít, cokoli by si přál, ale nechtěl nic (až na Lego, to byla výjimka). Vymyslet, čím ho doopravdy potěšit a překvapit na jeho narozeniny nebo o Vánocích, bylo s každým rokem složitější.

Jeho syn ho o jednu specifickou věc prosil pomalu už tři roky, jenže Tony váhal. Nebyl si zkrátka jistý, jak moc dobrý nápad to je.

Tony zvedl hlavu a položil na stůl i předloktí. „Už jsme o tom mluvili, Petere,“ řekl mu nakonec, což jasně znamenalo, že jeho odpověď se nezměnila.

Peter to přesto musel zkusit. „Ale tati –“

„Ne, Petere,“ uťal ho o něco ostřeji, než měl v úmyslu. „Teď mazej udělat úkoly, ano? Nezapomeň, že teta Nat a strejda Clint s tebou dneska chtěli projít sebeobranu.“

Peter uraženě nafoukl tváře zčervenalé vztekem, načež naštvaně oddupal po schodech pryč do jejich patra. Tony mu ani nemohl říct, aby se choval slušně a nebyl naštvaný, protože svého syna _chápal_.

Steve, který současně s Rhodeym a Brucem seděli společně s ním u stolu v kuchyni a celou jejich krátkou hádku beze slov poslouchali, už nevydržel zůstat zticha. „Možná bys… mu to mohl dovolit,“ navrhl pár vteřin poté, co Peterovy kroky odezněly na chodbě. „Přeci jen, jak zlé by to mohlo být?“

„A i kdyby se cokoli stalo… jsme připravení,“ přitakal Rhodey.

Jen se opřel do židle a všechny tři je sjel pohledem. „Já nevím. Mám o něj strach.“

„To je pochopitelné,“ přikývl Bruce. „Ale Tony, pochop, Peter je dítě. Jakkoli poslušné a hodné, pořád je dítě a je jen otázkou času, kdy mu dojde trpělivost a půjde proti tvému zákazu, i kdyby to znamenalo, že ti má lhát. Nemyslím si, že bys chtěl, aby tahle situace nastala.“

Ne, rozhodně nechtěl. Děsil se jen představy, že by před ním Peter něco skrýval, že by se s ním necítil dostatečně v bezpečí, aby věděl, že se mu vždycky může svěřit s čímkoli.

„Navíc,“ pokračoval doktor, „prosí tě o to v podstatě od prvního dne, kdy se s Nedem ve škole skamarádili. Sám moc dobře víš, že je to téměř jediný spolužák, se kterým se baví. Tony, Peter Nedovi věří celým svým srdcem, snad stejně jako věří nám.“

„I tak…“ namítl nesměle, ale i on pomalu cítil, že jeho protesty chabnou a ztrácí svou váhu. „Ned je taky dítě. Snadno se prořekne.“

„Myslím si, že by to mohl udržet,“ usoudil Steve po chvíli. „Ostatně, i kdyby se prořekl, málokdo by mu to věřil. Neříká se pro nic za nic, že mají děti velkou fantazii.“

„Fajn!“ Tony rozhodil rukama na znamení porážky. „Fajn, fajn. Tak to vypadá, že o Peterově pravém jméně budou vědět tři další lidi.“

„Tři?“

„No tak, Steve, je jen zázrak, že Nedovi rodiče mu ještě nezakázali se s Peterem stýkat, když o mně, potažmo nás, neví skoro nic. Žasnu, že Peta vůbec pustili k nim do domu.“

Rhodes se uchechtl. „Třeba si kvůli těm všem tajnostem myslí, že ho zavíráš doma a týráš, _proto_ ho tak rádi vítají u nich.“

„Moc vtipné, Rhodey, vážně,“ ušklíbl se. „Tak, asi bych měl Peterovi říct, že nakonec vyhrál. Nebo se toho chce někdo z vás zhostit?“

Ozvalo se třísknutí, jako kdyby něco – nebo někdo – narazilo do stěny, načež se zčistajasna zpoza rohu vyřítil Clint. „Já mu to řeknu, já! Ha, stoupnu v oblíbenosti. Smůla!“ křičel v půli cesty ke schodům, než ostatní stačili zpracovat, co se děje.

Rhodey ovšem neváhal a okamžitě vyběhl za ním. „Tak to neberu, Bartone! Okamžitě se vrať zpět, já jsem jeho oblíbený strejda, já mu to řeknu!“

„Děti,“ zamumlala Natasha, která se taktéž zčistajasna objevila v kuchyni jakoby odnikud a Bruce, Tony i Steve leknutím nadskočili.

„Bože,“ Tony si v dramatickém gestu promnul obloukový reaktor na hrudi, „jsou to už čtyři roky a já jsem si na to vaše špiónské zjevování odnikud pořád nezvykl.“

„Nebo jenom stárneš a ochabují ti reflexy.“

„Oh, ticho, Bannere.“

~~~

Říct, že Peter byl z jeho rozhodnutí nadšení, bylo slabé slovo. Celý doslova zářil, přetékal štěstím a nadšením a tohle vždycky znamenalo, že jeho už tak hyperaktivní syn měl v sobě rázem mnohem víc energie, takže se Tony ani nedivil, když Petera musel Thor, který se jako obvykle zjevil uprostřed dne s tím, že pár dní zůstane na návštěvu, sundat z ledničky. Což, mimochodem, neměl Tony _nejmenší ponětí_ , jak se tam sakra jeho syn dostal, ale naučil se v některých ohledech neklást otázky.

Peter nehodlal čekat, a protože byl syn svého otce, hned druhý den po škole oba dva Starkové seděli v autě před útulným dvoupatrovým domkem v Queensu.

Peter šel napřed. Vyskočil z auta a vyběhl ke dveřím, jen koutkem oka zaznamenal pohyb za okny v kuchyni, což znamenalo, že ho Ned vyhlížel, a když se dveře domu otevřely, přivítal ho jeho nejlepší kamarád společně se svými rodiči.

„Petere!“

„Ahoj, Nede! Dobrý den, pane a paní Leedsovi.“ Slušně počkal, dokud ho i dospělí nepozdraví a nevyzvou, aby šel dovnitř, než pokračoval. „Hned půjdu, já jenom, um… Je tady jedna věc. V tom autě čeká můj taťka.“

Nedova maminka se okamžitě napjala, jako kdyby očekávala nějaké špatné zprávy, a Nedův tatínek se postavil blíž k němu. Peter poznal, že jsou připravení ho stáhnout k sobě a bránit, přeci jen, bojovat ho učili _Avengers_ a _Black Widow_. „Všechno je v pořádku!“ ujistil je rychle. „Vlastně… by vás rád poznal. Ale, um, je to trochu… komplikovanější. Myslíte, že byste mohli jít do obýváku, zatímco já na něj počkám tady? Vím, že to zní divně, a já jsem na návštěvě u vás a nemám na tohle žádné právo, ale všechno to pochopíte. Prosím?“

Nepřekvapivě ani Leedsovi nebyli odolní vůči Peterovu štěněcímu pohledu, takže uposlechli, i když poněkud zmatení, zvědaví a neklidní. Peter vykoukl ze dveří, aby mávl na svého tátu, který v rychlosti přeběhl krátkou cestičku, a za chvíli už oba stáli v domě.

„Můžeme?“ špitl Tony k Peterovi, když si sundal brýle a schovával je do kapsy pohodlné mikiny, ne žádného drahého saka.

„To _ty_ jsi jim to nechtěl říkat, ne já,“ zakřenil se na něj Peter, „takže na tohle bych se měl ptát já tebe. Tak pojď, tati.“ Nenechal ho odpovědět a už ho táhl pro něj známým směrem přímo do obývacího pokoje, kde čekal jeho nejlepší kamarád se svými rodiči. 

Jejich výrazy byly přímo _úchvatné_.

Přísahal, že viděl, jak jim během několika vteřin došlo, kdo to stojí v jejich obýváku. Všichni strnuli, paní Leedsová oněměle pootevřela pusu, zatímco Ned vypadal, že omdlí.

„Takže, um, Nede, paní Leedsová a pane Leedsi… tohle je můj taťka, Tony Stark.“

„Myslím si, že ví dost dobře, kdo jsem, Pete,“ neodpustil si vynálezce pobaveně, i když už se o ty tři pomalu začínal strachovat. Bylo zdravé tak dlouho nehybně zírat?

Ned na ně překvapeně zamrkal. „To je Tony Stark,“ vydechl nevěřícně. Pak střelil pohledem k Peterovi, oči rozšířené. „Ale – cože – Petere, tohle je tvůj – Petere, ale…? Ó můj bože, to je Tony Stark, Petere, to nemyslíš vážně, jak –?“

„Myslím, že by se hodilo představit, Pete,“ broukl Tony ke svému synovi.

Ten ho jen lehce praštil loktem do žeber (a Tony si v duchu udělal poznámku, aby seřval jednoho z jeho strýců (Clinta nebo Rhodeyho, možná oba), aby ho neučili takové věci), ale hrdě se narovnal a bradu zvedl vzhůru, když s hrdostí v hlase, jíž Tony cítil v srdci, prohlásil: „Jen chci říct, že se omlouvám, že jsem vám posledních několik let lhal. Mé pravé jméno není Peter Parker, ale Peter Stark.“

Po jeho slovech se spustilo peklo.


	16. Hulk – hlučný, uřvaný, lítý... kamarád?

Vlastně byl jen zázrak, že za těch pomalu pět let, co všichni žili pospolu, Bruce nikdy nezdivočel v přítomnosti civilistů.

Dobře, až _takový_ zázrak to nebyl, vlastně za to mohlo jeho dokonalé sebeovládání – ale i to by se, přihlédnuto k okolnostem, dalo za zázrak považovat.

Bruce byl svým způsobem lidská chodící časovaná bomba a každý věděl, že si s jinak tichým a klidným doktorem nemá zahrávat. Když přednášel na konferencích, vládlo hrobové ticho. Když Bruce pracoval v laboratořích Stark Industries a ne v jeho soukromé, všichni příchozí dávali o své přítomnosti vědět, neboť ho nechtěli překvapit, nedej bože vylekat.

Tohle mylné myšlení o tom, že se zčistajasna přestane ovládat kvůli sebemenší změně v tepové frekvenci, kolovalo mezi lidmi a nikdo kromě Tonyho, Petera a ostatních Avengers nevěděl – nebo možná spíš nechtěl vědět –, že to není pravda. Na druhou stranu, ani se je nesnažil z tohohle omylu vyvést, protože měl rád svůj klid.

Jenže lidé často zapomínají, že člověku zvýší tepovou frekvenci i to, co se neděje jim. Nedojde jim, že když je ubližováno jejich přátelům a rodině, _oni sami_ se naštvou.

Ten večer probíhal v klidu, jak už to u takových věcí bývá. Všichni byli na charitativním večírku pro hasiče nebo něco takového a Tonymu se sem dokonce podařilo nepozorovaně propašovat Petera, protože ačkoli on už namítal, že když mu je osm a půl, umí se o sebe postarat, Tony ho nechtěl nechávat doma samotného jenom s Jarvisem. (I když Bruce si myslel, že to bylo kvůli tomu, aby se Peter nenaboural do Jarvisova kódu a neprodloužil si večerku.)

Peter se mezi všemi těmi lidmi snadno skryl, navíc tady nebyl jediné dítě, ačkoli většina se, na rozdíl od něj, držela u svých rodičů nebo ve skupinkách. Jenže Peter měl za ta léta s takovými akcemi a večírky zkušenosti, věděl, jak se chovat, věděl, že má svou rodinu nablízku a věděl, že kdyby se cokoli dělo, má zmáčknout nouzové tlačítko na svých hodinkách.

Nebylo třeba se obávat.

Až na to, že bylo.

Pro Bruce to byla jedna z těch klidných akcí. Sem tam prohodil několik slov se sponzory nebo pozvanými hosty, někdo se jeho vtipům dokonce i upřímně smál a nemusel se stresovat ohledně ničeho.

Zhruba uprostřed večera se Hulkovo vědomí probudilo. Banner se náhle celý napjal a odložil svůj drink na tác číšníka příhodně procházejícího okolo. Uvědomoval si, že jakmile dal Hulk zčistajasna vědět o své přítomnosti, bylo něco špatně.

Nemusel ani dlouho hádat, co.

Koutkem oka zahlédl známé kudrnaté hnědé vlasy a Stark junior si během okamžiku získal jeho plnou pozornost. Peter kopal nohama a zuřivě sebou mrskal, ale nějaký neznámý vysoký muž mu držel jednu ruku přes pusu a druhou mu svíral obě ruce za zády, aby nemohl sáhnout na tlačítko na svých hodinkách. Ačkoli Peter znal různé styly boje, tenhle útok byl tak překvapivý a útočník tak svalnatý, že neměl nejmenší šanci se z jeho sevření dostat. A podle všeho se na tenhle útok připravoval, protože oba stáli poměrně blízko chodby k zadnímu východu, a kdyby se Bruce nepodíval, ani by si bojující dvojice nevšiml.

Doslova se přes něj přelila vlna strachu, jenž Hulk okamžitě zachytil, ale tentokrát to nebyl strach o jeho život, ale o Peterův.

Strach nahradil vztek. Vztek tak ohromný, že na chvilinku zarazil i jeho zelenou polovinu.

A uvnitř něj cosi prasklo.

Snad nikdy dříve se neproměnil tak rychle. Byl to jen zlomek vteřiny, při němž ani nevnímal žádnou bolest. Jen zlomek vteřiny stačil, aby na místě uvolněného Bruce Bannera stál zuřivý Hulk, jenž svým rozběsněným řevem vyděsil celou budovu.

Nevnímal hosty, kteří se dali na zběsilý úprk k nejbližším dveřím a následně ven, nevšímal si ani toho, že mezi všemi těmi panikařícími lidmi na sebe křičeli Avengers, kteří se snažili sjednotit a zjistit, co se sakra stalo, a namísto toho se rozeběhl rovnou čarou ke dvojici.

Ten muž měl naštěstí tolik rozumu, aby Petera pustil a vyběhl pryč, ale už bylo příliš pozdě. Hulk k nim snadno doběhl, popadl útočníka za jeho sako a zvedl do vzduchu, kde s ním třepal jako s malým kotětem. Jedna jeho část si uvědomovala, že s ním nemohl vymlátit díru do podlahy, jako to udělal s Lokim, protože tohle byl stále člověk, ovšem to ho nezastavilo, aby mu nezařval do obličeje. „Ty zranit Bannerův synovec, Hulk zranit tebe.“

Dopřál si dvě vteřiny, kdy se kochal jeho zrozeným, zsinalým obličejem, když nevěděl, co od téhle zelené bestie očekávat, než ho Hulk poslal vzduchem skrz celou místnost. Kdyby v téhle rychlosti narazil do zdi, klidně by si i mohl zlomit vaz, ale Steve ho stačil tak tak zachytit a nakonec i uzemnit.

Hulk při tom pohledu nespokojeně zafuněl, načež se otočil k Peterovi, který ho sledoval s vytřeštěnýma očima, z nichž pomalu stékaly slzy. Učinil krok k němu, nedbaje na varovné „Hulku, ne!“, a jeho výraz najednou zjemněl, když k Bannerovu synovci natáhl svou velkou ruku a přidřepl si, aby ho děsil o trochu méně. „Peter dobrý?“

Místo odpovědi se mu Peter vrhl kolem krku, tvář zabořenou do zelené kůže, zatímco vzlykal a chvěl se. Hulk opatrně omotal své ruce okolo jeho malého tělíčka, jemně, aby mu neublížil. „Děkuju, strejdo Hulku. Děkuju, strejdo Bruci,“ šeptal Peter mezi jednotlivými nádechy.

Hulk ho lehce neobratně pohladil po vlasech, zakrývaje celou jeho hlavu i část zad. „Malý Stark v pořádku,“ oznámil sám sobě, Bruceovi i týmu Avengers, kteří je nehnutě sledovali. „Tamten,“ ukázal volnou rukou na útočníka v bezvědomí na zemi, „chtít unést malý Peter. Banner nedovolit, aby Peter zranit. Hulk souhlasit.“

Jejich výrazy rozjasnilo pochopení, ale pak zase potemněly vztekem vůči tomu neznámému chlapovi. Beze slov se shodli na tom, že z něj musí dostat, jestli to byl náhodný výběr oběti a jestli ne, pak co všechno o Peterovi ví a kdo ho najal.

Teď bylo hlavní dostat Petera do bezpečí a uklidnit hosty, kteří mezitím stačili vylidnit celou budovu. To druhé se jim podařilo, zatímco čekali na přílet quinjetu.

A to první?

No, nebylo nepochopitelné, že se Banner vrátil do své nehulkovské podoby, až když Peter hluboce spal ve své posteli v Avengers Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miluji, když jsou Avengers ochranářští vůči Peterovi. A představa Bruce, klidného strejdy Bruce, který dobrovolně ztratí kontrolu nad Hulkem kvůli Peterovi?   
> Jop, tohle s radostí napíšu! Přeci jen, když s nimi žije, není možné, aby s Hulkem do styku nepřišel nikdy. :P


	17. Jaký je verdikt, doktore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dneska vůbec nestíhám, takže tohle je kratší. :’D

Tony se s povzdychem zadíval na štos čerstvě usmažených palačinek na stole, pak pootočil hlavu na stranu směrem k chodbě s ložnicemi. Promnul si oči; unavené gesto, které mělo pramálo společného s tím, že bylo sedm ráno, jako s tím, že jeho syn stále nevyšel z pokoje.

Bylo mu deset, do teenagera mu chybělo ještě pár let, neměl právo na vyspávání do oběda, zejména ne přes školu.

Znova nespokojeně zafuněl, vrhaje krátký pohled na své hodinky. Peter měl dobrých dvacet minut, než museli vyrazit do školy, a nezdálo se, že by chtěl opustit svůj pokoj.

Ani ne o dvě minuty později stál Tony před jeho pokojem. „Petere?“ Zaťukal na dveře, ale nedočkal se odezvy. „Petere, no tak, brzy musíme vyrazit.“ Když mu ani tentokrát nebylo odpovězeno, vzhlédl ke stropu: „Jayi?“

„Peter spí, pane.“

Tony se zamračil. „Spí?“

„Ano. Ovšem podle mých sk –“ Dál se nedostal, protože Tony bez váhání otevřel dveře, připraven seřvat Petera za to, že zase šel spát pozdě…

A zjistil, že nemůže. Sotva ho viděl, jak leží rozvalený přes celou postel, vlasy rozcuchané a tvář zabořenou do polštáře, vztek ho nad roztomilostí toho výjevu přešel. Jenomže něco bylo špatně, cítil to v kostech, a trvalo mu jen další vteřinu, než si všiml, že Peter má vlasy potem slepené k sobě a tváře rudé.

Neklidně se zamračil, tohle se mu nelíbilo. Tiše přistoupil až k posteli, před níž si klekl, a přiložil ruku na Peterovo čelo. Téměř ucukl, když se jeho ruka střetla s žhavou pokožkou. „Jarve?“ špitl.

„Podle mých skenů,“ zopakoval jeho umělý sluha s lehce otráveným podtónem, jako kdyby chtěl říct ‚kdybys mě nechal mluvit, už bys to věděl‘, „má Peter teplotu třicet osm celá dvě desetiny stupně Celsia.“

„To není dobré,“ zamumlal si pro sebe.

„Nepovídejte, pane.“

„Jarvisi, přísahám, že – oh, dobré ráno, Petey. Promiň, nechtěl jsem tě vzbudit.“

Jeho syn na něj malátně zamrkal, lehce sebou škubl, ale ani se nepokusil zvednout. „T-ti?“ hlesl ochraptěle, hlas tichý a skřípavý. „Je mi nějak blbě.“

Tony se krátce, bez dechu zasmál. „Jo, to bude tím, že máš horečku, Petere.“ Natáhl k němu ruku a pohladil ho po vlasech v uklidňujícím gestu, při němž Peter opět zavřel oči. „Jarvisi, buď zlatíčko a zavolej mi sem Bruce, ano?“

Umělá inteligence neodpověděla, ale zanedlouho se ve dveřích objevil Bruce, ve tváři ustaraný pohled, který se jen prohloubil, jen co uviděl Petera. „Dobré ráno, Petere, Tony.“

Peter pootevřel oči, ale jediné, co ze sebe dostal, bylo „br no, srjdo Bci“, zatímco Tony v odpověď kývl.

Doktor přišel až k němu a stejně jako Tony předtím, i on přiložil svou ruku k jeho čelu, ačkoli mu Jarvis řekl, o co jde. Úspěšně ignoroval Tonyho tiché „nejsem doktor přes tyhle věci, pche“, jak tomu už bývalo zvykem, a místo toho provedl krátkou prohlídku. (Nebyl terapeut, ale se svými sedmi doktoráty, nemožnými Avengery a malým synovcem si přeci jen prošel určitým základním výcvikem, co se týče diagnostiky nemocí, jejich léčení a případně nenáročných operací. Někdo se o ta nemehla postarat musel.)

„Jaký je verdikt, doktore?“

Bruce protočil očima. „Jen klasická nemoc. Nehnal bych to do antibiotik, stačí nasadit léky. Jako obvykle, udržovat ho v teple, nenamáhat se, i když Peter nevypadá, že by se zmohl na něco náročného. Dokud nezvrací, je to v pořádku. Nanejvýš za pár dní to vyleží.“

Tony úlevně zavřel oči a svěsil doposud napjatá ramena. Věděl, že Petera netrápí nic vážného, ale slyšet to bylo mnohem uklidňující. „Výborně. Slyšíš to, Jarve? Dej vařit vodu na čaj, prosím tě. A vyčisti mi rozvrh, dneska nepracuju. Mám nemocného syna, ať se ostatní zařídí, jak chtějí.“

„Jak si přejete, pane.“

Tony se obrátil k Peterovi, který na něj zíral se skelnýma, hnědýma očima. „Co říkáš na to, že bychom se přesunuli do obýváku, pustili si nějaké Disneyovky a odpočívali, hm? Jak znám Clinta, nakonec nebudeme sami.“

Nepletl se. Společně s celým týmem skončili na gauči s hromadami dek, všichni přitulení k sobě, a sledovali _Ledové království_.


	18. Je mi ctí, Spider-Mane

Peter zaúpěl, sotva budík na jeho mobilu spustil. Cítil, jako kdyby mu vyřvával přímo u ucha, ale když se natáhl a poslepu uhodil rukou mobil, aby si ho mohl podat, ujistil se, že je tam, kde ho včera položil.

Chystal se otevřít oči, jenže vyzvánění najednou utichlo a on uslyšel křupnutí, které ho donutilo prudce vystřelit do sedu a otevřít oči. Okamžitě je ale zase zavřel, protože mu je dráždilo neskutečně ostré světlo, z něhož ho rozbolela hlava.

A když už byl vzhůru, docházelo mu, že všeho je víc. Slyšel Neda oddechujícího na posteli, slyšel podivný pravidelný tlukot z patra pod nimi, štěkot psa od sousedů o tři domy dále a navíc přes ulici a dokonce slyšel i popelářské auto pomalu o blok dál.

Nejenom slyšel, on i cítil. Cítil lahodnou vůni smažených vajíček, sladkou čokoládu, kterou včera nechali nedojedenou na stole, a ne tak příjemnou vůni potu.

Zděšení z tohohle uvědomění ho přimělo znova otevřít oči, ačkoli tentokrát pomaleji. Držel pohled sklopený do svého klína, aby se nedíval přímo k oknu jako předtím. Teď už světlo nebylo až tak silné, ale stále musel mrkat, aby zahnal slzy, které mu náhlá ostrost jeho vidění způsobovala.

S obavami pohlédl na StarkPhone ve své ruce a srdce mu spadlo až kamsi do žaludku. Jeho téměř nerozbitný mobil vytvořený jím samotným (za pomoci jeho táty) neměl jenom rozbitý displej, ne, jeho mobil měl veprostřed díru vytvořenou jeho dlaní natolik hlubokou, že mohl vidět některé jednotlivé obvody.

Dech se mu zadrhl. Co to sakra…?

Ned nahoře na posteli se pohnul a po několika vteřinách se posadil, zatímco si rukama mnul oči. „Pete…?“ zívl nechápavě, sotva spatřil, že na něj jeho nejlepší přítel vyděšeně zírá. „Co se děje?“

„Nede,“ vydechl zděšeně. Rychle se vyhrabal na nohy, užívaje Nedovu postel jako pomocnou opěrku, jen aby mu zůstal kus dřeva v ruce, protože zatlačil příliš silně – a přitom mu to ani nepřišlo!

Nedovi spadla brada, když odhodil deku na stranu a vyhrabal se ven z postele, aby stál po jeho boku. „Co to sakra?“

„Já nevím!“ vyjekl Peter. Najednou se celý napjal, když uslyšel kroky mířící k pokoji, a jakmile někdo zaklepal na dveře, než stačil vůbec postřehnout, co se děje, visel hlavou vzhůru a rukama i nohama byl přilepený ke stropu.

„Nede? Petere? Jste vzhůru?“ promluvila za dveřmi Nedova mamka, a jindy díky stěně tlumený hlas nezněl pro Petera o nic tišeji, než kdyby mu ta slova šeptala do ucha.

„Nechoď sem!“ vyjekl Ned o oktávu výš s nevěřícím pohledem upřeným na Petera.

Monica Leedsová se jenom zasmála. Ostatně, nebyla natolik hloupá, aby vešla do pokoje, kde přespával ne jeden, ale hned dva teenageři. „Nebojte, nikam nejdu. Jen jsem vám chtěl říct, že je hotová snídaně.“

„Jasně, jasně, za chvíli jsme dole, neboj se.“

Oba v tichosti poslouchali, jak odchází, než Ned zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Jak to sakra děláš?“

„Já nevím,“ hlesl Peter, dech zrychlený. „Nede, nemám nejmenší ponětí.“

„Umíš se dostat dolů?“

Peter nad tím chvíli přemýšlel. Otočil hlavu, aby se zadíval na své končetiny, prostudoval, jak moc by ten pád bolel, usoudil, že to rozhodně nemůže bolet víc, než když ho jednou strejda Thor omylem prohodil oknem ven z Avengers Tower (dlouhý příběh, ale jakmile nebezpečí i šok pominuly, ostatní si dělali srandu z toho, že Starkové mají zjevně prohazování okny norskými bohy v genech), a prostě přikázal svým rukám a nohám, aby se _odlepily_.

V následující vteřině byl ve vzduchu, ale než stačil dopadnout, přetočil se a přistál do elegantního podřepu s jednou rukou vepředu. „Jak jsem to – co se to –“

„Tak tohle,“ přerušil ho Ned užasle, „je naprosto _hustý_. Petere, ty máš superschopnosti!“

Zíral na své ruce, zkoumal je, a netrvalo mu dlouho, než si povšimnul malých chloupků, díky nimž byl nejspíš schopen se udržet na stropě.

Otočil dlaň hřbetem vzhůru a znova se mu zhoupl žaludek, když si uvědomil, že to kousnutí je pryč. „Ten pavouk.“

Ned se zarazil. „Jaký pavouk?“

Vzhlédl k němu, oči rozšířené. „Včera na té exkurzi v Oscorpu mě kousl pavouk. I když po chvíli umřel, ale kousl mě. A potom mi bylo blbě.“

„Ty chceš říct, že tě kousl jeden z těch _nebezpečných zmutovaných pavouků_ , a tys to nikomu neřekl?!“

„Než mi došlo, co se děje, šli jsme zase jinam! A potom jsem na to zapomněl. Nemůžeš se mi divit, když jsme ze školy šli rovnou k tobě.“

„Fajn, fajn,“ odmávl ho. „Budiž. Ale pořád… máš superschopnosti. Můžeš být superhrdina! Avenger! Počkej, až o tom tvoje rodina zjistí!“

„Ne!“ vykřikl možná trochu moc hlasitě. Zuřivě zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. Ne, Nede. Nesmí to zjistit. Znáš tátu, kdyby věděl, co se stalo, žaloval by Oscorp. Nechá strejdu Bruce, aby mě podrobil testům a zkusil se toho zbavit, a já už teď vím, že těchhle… schopností se zbavit nechci. A co hůř, když o nich bude vědět, nedovolí mi chodit ven. Nedovolí mi být superhrdina, Nede. Nemůžu mu to říct.“

Ned přikývl, ale tvářil se zklamaně. „A já už se těšil, že budu tvůj dispečer,“ vzdychl, v hlase pobavený podtón, aby odlehčil atmosféru.

„Neřekl jsem, že nebudu superhrdina. Jen že o tom taťka ani ostatní nesmí vědět.“

Znova k němu střelil pohledem, v očích mu planulo poznání. „To je šílenost, Petere. Jak?“

„Jednoduše. Jen to bude chtít oblek. A přepsat Jarvisův kód, aby si toho taťka nevšiml.“ Cukl sebou, když uslyšel hlasité bouchnutí dveří. „A taky zjistit, jak se naučit ovládat… tohle všechno.“

Chvíli bylo ticho, než jeho nejlepší kamarád přikývl. „Fajn. Ale mám pár podmínek.“

„Střílej.“

„Zaprvé, my dva společně otestujeme a zdokumentujeme, co všechno umíš. Zadruhé, vyberu ti supehrdinské jméno. A zatřetí, jsem tvůj dispečer.“

Peter se při tom posledním zasmál. „Fajn.“ Natáhl k němu ruku, aby si potřásli na znamení dohody.

„Skvělé.“ Ned přijal nabízenou ruku, v očích šibalský lesk. „Je mi ctí být tvým dispečerem, Spider-Mane.“

„ _Nede_.“

„No co je? Tvůj táta je _Iron Man_.“

Oba dva se rozesmáli, ale Peter přeci jen usoudil, že tohle jméno se mu líbí. Ostatně, on své schopnosti získal od pavouka, tak proč se po jednom nepojmenovat? Navíc, teta Nat byla jedním z jeho nejoblíbenějších lidí a vlastně nejbližší osoba, kterou by mohl považovat za mámu, tak proč s ní nemít společnou i pavoučí tematiku?

„Petere? Víš o tom, že už můžeš moji ruku pustit, že? Začíná to být divný.“

„Já vím, Nede. Ale tak trochu jsem se přilepil.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Žiju představou, že kdyby byl Peter Stark, tak jako tak by byl Ned první, kdo by věděl o jeho schopnostech, a společně by jako dva zodpovědní mladí dospělí tajili před rodiči, co po nocích dělají. Chápete. Bojují se zločinem. Typičtí teenageři. <3  
> (A zastávám názor, že Peter by byl schopen vyrobit si ten Stark oblek. Protože, chápete. Stark.)


	19. Máte průšvih, Spider-Mane

Tony byl zoufalý. A neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak se z toho dostat.

Když byl Peter malý, potajmu (i když mu něco napovídalo, že ho Jarvis napráskal Rhodeymu s Happym) přečetl hned několik rodičovských výchovných knih a manuálů, protože buďme upřímní, Howard s Mariou mu toho v oblasti péči o syna moc nepředali. A když Peter dospíval, sem tam se přistihl, jak brouzdá po internetu a čte si tipy a rady rodičů, jak se vypořádat s teenagerem a co dělat a rozhodně nedělat.

Ale žádná příručka, kniha ani zkušenosti žen, které si tímhle procházely již poněkolikáté a rozhodly se podělit o své triky na internetu, mu v jeho případě nepomohly.

Ostatně, postupem času zjistil, že na Petera Starka neplatí nic z toho. Jak by taky mohlo, když žádné manuály nepočítají s tím, že dítě vyrůstá se superhrdiny jako rodinou a on sám musí svou pravou identitu držet v tajnosti.

Až doposud měl pocit, že Peterovu výchovu zvládá v pořádku. Že si jeho syn z jeho povahy vzal jen to nejlepší, že nezdědil nic, kvůli čemuž by si znepřátelil okolí pouhou větou, že na něj neměl takový vliv, jaký na něho měl Howard.

Tak proč se najednou všechno tak strašně pokazilo?

Proč se mu Peter tak… odcizil?

Začalo to postupně. Nejprve si toho nevšímal, přeci jen, každý teenager má určité právo na změny nálad, tajemství, osobní prostor a celkové vypořádávání s hormony. Považoval to za normální, neviděl v tom nic špatného.

Jenže pak se to začalo zhoršovat. Peter přicházel pozdě domů, v noci se plížil ven, když si myslel, že všichni ostatní spí, měl kruhy pod očima, býval unavenější a roztržitější a po těle se mu objevovaly modřiny, které rozhodně nezpůsobily tréninky s jeho rodinou.

Všichni věděli, že o něj má Tony obavy. Vždyť oni sami měli o Petera obavy. Ale když se ho ptali, když zkoušeli zjistit, co se děje, vždycky svedl řeč jinam, vždycky je ujišťoval, že je v pořádku.

Jen jednou vybuchl. Jen jednou se na Tonyho rozkřikl a pustil s ním do hádky. Jen jednou naštvaně oddupal do svého pokoje, práskl dveřmi, divže se nevytrhly z pantů, a zamkl se ve svém pokoji. Jen jednou, a i tehdy mu stačila hodina a půl, než se probudil ze spánku plného nočních můr, přiběhl do Tonyho ložnice, kde se k němu stulil a pevně ho objímal a prosil o odpuštění, říkal, že to tak nemyslel.

Tony měl miliardu důvodů, proč se o Petera obávat. Měl starosti o svého syna, ale nemohl mu nic říct, protože navzdory svému podivnému chování si Peter držel výborné známky ve škole.

Ovšem Avengers věděli, že s každým uplynulým dnem ho jeho obavy ničí zaživa, že ho sžírají uvnitř, temní mu myšlenky a nutí ho přemýšlet, kde udělal chybu.

Protože to byla jeho chyba. Ať chtěl nebo ne, dával si za vinu, co se s Peterem dělo. Jak by taky nemohl, když musel udělat něco špatně, aby se Peter uzavřel do sebe.

Kdy se z něho stal Howard? Proč měl Peter nutkání něco před ním tajit? Proč mu nevěřil, proč nevěřil nikomu z jejich rodiny, aby jim řekl pravdu?

A hlavně, jak Petera napadlo, že sejít na cestu, po níž kdysi kráčel i on sám, byla ta správná věc?

A tak, téměř po jednom roce tajností, zvláštností a Tonyho osobního pekla, stál v pokoji svého syna, připraven udělat něco naprosto zoufalého, něco, čím nejspíš ztratí veškerou zbylou důvěru, kterou v něho Peter měl.

„Jarvisi?“ hlesl potichu, pohled upřený na papíry rozházené po stole. „Proskenuj Peterův pokoj.“

Trvalo pár vteřin, než jeho pomocník odpověděl. „Jste si jistý, pane?“

Ne, nebyl. Bože, vždyť zakázal Natashe sledovat Petera, když mu to jednoho dne navrhla, a teď sám dělal něco podobného. „Ano.“

Jarvis neodpověděl, což znamenalo, že s jeho rozhodnutím nesouhlasí, ale ze sensorů na stropě se spustil pruh modrého světla, který postupně přejel strany z východu na západ a severu na jih. Tony neklidně třepal prsty, když čekal a analýzu výsledků. „Našel jsem předmět obdélníkového tvaru pod postelí. Nedovedl jsem identifikovat, co přesně se v něm nachází, ale některé předměty vypadají jako jehly.“

Zadrhl se mu dech. Přece to nemohla být pravda. Nesměla.

Nasucho polkl. Klekl na všechny čtyři, skrčil se a natáhl ruku pod Peterovu postel. Sotva nahmatal krabici, sevřel ji a přitáhl k sobě, překvapen tou nečekanou tíhou.

Byla to obyčejná černá krabice přikrytá víkem, nic speciálního. Chvíli na ni hleděl, než si dodal kuráž a opatrně víko nadzvedl.

A samozřejmě, přesně, jak Jarvis říkal; bylo tam pár jehel. Ale kromě nich i nůžky, obvazy a několik pilulek. Poznal tu žlutou tekutinu v jedné ze stříkaček, vždyť to byla Stevova vylepšená anestetika.

Ale vůbec nejzajímavější byl pečlivě poskládaný červenomodrý oblek, při kterém mu zatuhla krev v žilách a srdce na okamžik přestalo bít.

Poznal ten oblek ještě před tím, než ho rozložil, ale musel si být jistý. A když si byl jistý, že má v rukou, co doopravdy drží, že jeho prsty přejíždí po pavoučím emblému na hrudi i po bílých očích masky…

Nebylo pochyb.

Peter byl Spider-Man, samozvaný strážce města, který se začal na ulicích objevovat před necelým rokem.

Jeho syn byl ten muž, nad jehož identitou si Avengers často lámali hlavu, nad jehož kousky nevěřícně vrtěli hlavami a žasli, když ho viděli podpírat bořící se mosty.

Jeho syn byl superhrdina.

A taky v obrovském průšvihu.

~~~

Peter měl vlastně docela dobrý den. Flash kvůli nemoci nebyl ve škole a odpoledne strávil u Neda děláním domácích úkolů a stavěním Lega, protože včerejšího večera ho sekli nožem do boku, a i když ta rána nebyla nějak nebezpečná, ničím neobvyklá a hojila se v pořádku, Ned ho vždycky dokázal přemluvit, aby si dopřál alespoň den volna na správné uzdravení.

Když se vrátil domů, byla tma nejen venku, ale i v jejich apartmánu v Avengers Tower. Zmateně se zastavil, ale protože ještě před chvílí vedl ve výtahu klidnou konverzaci s Jarvisem, usoudil, že je všechno v pořádku.

Jak moc se pletl, poznal, sotva vstoupil do svého pokoje.

Úlekem se přikrčil, když se světlo najednou rozsvítilo, aniž by stiskl vypínač, a oči se mu rozšířily, když uviděl svého tátu sedět na židli s ruce překříženýma na hrudi a Spider-Manův oblek na zemi před ním. „To jsem rád, že tě vidím doma, _Spider-Mane_.“

Peter nevěděl, co říct. Lapal po dechu, otevíral a zavíral pusu, ale dlouhou dobu z něj nic srozumitelného nevycházelo. „Já – tati – to není – můžu to vysvětlit –“

„Stop,“ zarazil ho a Peter okamžitě sklapl. Tony si promnul tvář ve dlaních a postavil se, čímž Petera znervóznil ještě více. Ani jeden ze Starků nebyl úplně největší, ale Tony byl pořád o hlavu vyšší a Peterovi se ten jejich rozdíl zrovna teď vůbec nelíbil. Jeho pohled zchladnul a oči nabraly netečný, nebezpečný lesk. „Dlouho jsem se ptal sám sebe, co jsem udělal špatně. Kde jsem udělal chybu, co jsem zaspal. Myslel jsem si, že jedeš na drogách, Petere. A teď jsem zjistil, že ve skutečnosti běháš venku po nocích a bojuješ se zločinci. Nevím, co je horší – jestli tohle, nebo kdybych se nepletl.“

Peter sebou škubl. Chtěl tomu zabránit, ale nemohl, nečekal to. Tohle… bolelo. Věděl, že jeho táta nebude nadšený, až – protože tady nebylo jestli, pouze až – se o Spider-Manovi dozví, ale nečekal… tohle. „Jen chci být jako ty,“ špitl potichu, v očích slzy zklamání a bolesti, hlas zlomený. Nesnášel, jak emotivní vždycky byl, zejména když přišlo na jeho rodinu. „Pomáhat lidem.“

Tony chtěl být naštvaný. Opravdu chtěl, taky byl, a měl na to plné právo. Ale jakmile viděl slzy v očích svého syna, prostě se nemohl přinutit udržet si tu netečnou, chladnou masku, když Peterovi ubližovala.

S povzdychem překročil oblek a přitáhl si Petera do objetí, které mu jeho syn okamžitě opětoval. Zabořil hlavu do jeho hrudi, zatímco mu z očí neslyšně stékaly slzy. „Takhle jsem to nemyslel, Petere,“ vzdychl. „To, co pro město děláš, je úžasné. Ale Pete, ty jsi dítě. _Moje_ dítě. Uvědomuješ si, jak je to nebezpečné?“

Peter se trochu odtáhl, ale pořád se ho držel a nevzdaloval se na více než délku paží. „Samozřejmě. Tati, uvědomuješ si, že o tebe – že o vás všechny – mám strach, když vyrážíte na nějakou misi? Že se bojím, že se jeden z vás nevrátí? Že nemůžu jen tak sedět a nedělat nic, když mám tu možnost? Ano, jsem tvoje dítě, ale ty jsi taky můj rodič, tati. Jak myslíš, že se cítím pokaždé, když se zraníš?“

Tony se zhluboka, rozechvěle nadechl. Jistě, co Peter říkal, dávalo smysl. „Petere, já jsem dospělý. Tobě je čtrnáct. A když jsi začínal s touhle šíleností, bylo ti – kolik, třináct? Bože, je mi špatně, jen když si to uvědomím.“

Teď od něj Peter odstoupil, v očích zastřených clonou slz mu zahořel vzdor a vztek. „Co je na tom jiného? Není to šílenost, tati. Spider-Man pro mě znamená mnoho, nevzdám se ho, protože s tím nesouhlasíš. Myslel jsem, že zrovna ty bys to mohl chápat.“

Starší Stark zaťal čelist. Na synův hněv automaticky reagoval vlastním vztekem. „To si piš, že s tím nesouhlasím. Pořád jsem tady dospělý, nezapomínej,“ varoval ho.

„To je ale strašně nefér.“

„To je mi jedno. Se Spider-Manem je konec.“

„Co? To nemůžeš udělat!“

„Ale ano, můžu. A o tom to je, Petere. Konec diskuze.“

„Proč?“ Peter vztekle rozhodil rukama, až sebou při tom pohybu lehce cukl vzhledem k ráně na boku, na níž ale nedbal. „Takže ty můžeš riskovat svůj život a zachraňovat svět, ale když to dělám já, je to špatně? Je mi čtrnáct, ne čtyři. Moje rodina jsou _Avengers_. Vážně jsi čekal, že budu jenom přihlížet, když můžu pomoct?“

„To by stačilo, Petere,“ uťal ho Tony tvrdě. „Řekl jsem konec debaty.“

„Ne, to nemůžeš udělat! Nemůžeš mě zbavit Spider-Mana. Já jsem Spider-Man, ať už chceš, nebo ne. Nemám tyhle schopnosti, abych je promrhal! Proč mám jenom stát stranou a přihlížet?!“

„Protože tě nechci vidět zraněného, zatraceně!“ vybuchl Tony náhle. Peter překvapeně couvl, ale on na to nedbal. „Petere, nedovedeš si představit, jak moc tě mám rád, jak moc mi na tobě záleží, ale nemůžu tě vidět zraněného. Budu umírat strachy, když budu vědět, že jsi někde tam venku a bojuješ se zločinem. Miluju tě, jsi moje dítě. _Nemůžu tě ztratit_.“

Rozhostilo se tíživé ticho. Oba Starkové mlčeli a zahanbeně koukali kamkoli jinam než na toho druhého, jak jim docházela jejich slova a emoce z nich postupně vyprchávaly.

„Promiň, tati,“ zamumlal nakonec Peter nesměle. „Neměl jsem – mrzí mě, že jsem ti to tajil. A, um, chápu, proč… nechceš, abych byl Spider-Man. Ale…“

„Pete,“ zastavil ho Tony znova, tentokrát mnohem jemněji, klidněji. Už jen to oslovení dávalo najevo, že se nezlobí tak moc. „Pozorně mě poslouchej, ano? Oba máme v něčem pravdu. Oba máme své důvody pro a proti. A já, ať už s tím souhlasím nebo ne, musím přiznat, že ať udělám cokoli, nezastavím tě v tom být Spider-Man. Na to jsi až moc po mně,“ zavtipkoval. Okamžitě ale zase zvážněl: „Takže můžeš pokračovat jako Spider-Man. Ale,“ zvedl prst, než se Peter stačil začít radovat. „Mám pár podmínek.“

Peter zaúpěl. „Jsi jako Ned.“ Oči se mu rozšířily úlekem, když si uvědomil, co řekl, a přitiskl si ruku na pusu, ale už bylo pozdě.

Tony vyklenul obočí. „O tom, že Ned v tom jede s tebou, si promluvíme později. Takže, budu potřebovat nějaká opatření. Ten tvůj oblek vypadá skvěle, to musím uznat, ale podíváme se na něj – společně, neboj. Chci vědět, kde jsi a jestli jsi zraněný. Zadruhé, budeš mít večerku. Nedívej se na mě tak, vypadáš příšerně. I superhrdinové musí spát. A taky máš zaracha na dva týdny. To zahrnuje i tvoje noční… pavoučí aktivity.“

„Co?“ vyjekl Peter. „Ale tati –“

„Pokračuj a bude to měsíc. Buď rád, že tě vůbec pustím ven.“

„Právě jsi řekl – fajn, fajn, už mlčím,“ utichl, sotva viděl, jak se na něj jeho táta dívá. „Děkuju, tati,“ dodal po několika dlouhých vteřinách a znova se natáhl, aby ho objal.

Tony vzdychl, ale tentokrát to doplnil o pobavené zafunění, když si položil bradu do Peterových vlasů. „Co já mám s tebou dělat, Pete. A teď mi prosím tě pověz, jak jsi sakra získal schopnosti, o kterých ses zmiňoval, a co všechno umíš.“

„Um… pamatuješ si tu exkurzi se školou do Oscorpu minulý rok?“

Asi po pěti minutách ustavičného nadávání Peter usoudil, že tohle nebyla nejlepší věta, jakou mohl začít.


	20. Um... překvapení?

Upřímně, ani jedno z odhalení ohledně jeho tajné identity a nočních aktivit si nikdy nepředstavoval, jak doopravdy proběhlo, ale věci zkrátka někdy (téměř nikdy) nejsou podle plánu, že?

To, že to věděl jeho táta, byla věc jedna. Dovolil mu počkat, dokud nebude Peter připravený to sám říct ostatním. Věděl, že to nejtěžší, tedy konverzaci se svým tátou, už má za sebou, ale ostatní stále byli jeho rodina, i když ne pokrevní, a on se neskutečně bál, že jeho superhrdinství nebudou chtít přijmout, nebo že budou zastávat stejný názor jako Tony na začátku – tedy že je moc mladý na to, aby bojoval se zločinem a zachraňoval New York.

Přemítal nad odhalením tolikrát, že už to přestal počítat. Kdesi hluboko v mysli věděl, že zrovna jeho rodina mu porozumí lépe než kdokoli jiný, ale toho iracionálního strachu se stejně nezbavil.

Zvažoval, jak jim to řekne. Že by si je všechny prostě svolal a na Starkův způsob oznámil „Já jsem Spider-Man“? Nebo že by se připletl k tréninku, ‚omylem‘ na sebe něco shodil něco těžkého a pak musel vysvětlovat, jak je sakra možné, že uzvedne dvě stě padesát kilo?

(„Můžeš se na někoho přilepit,“ navrhl Ned jednou.

Peter k němu jenom vrhl pohled. „Je to skoro rok, Nede. Už to není vtipné.“

„To si piš, že je,“ uchechtl se na oplátku. Pár vteřin mlčel. „A co kdyby tě prostě viděli na stropě, to by nešlo?“

„Nede, nechci jim způsobit infarkt. Teta Nat by mě zabila.“

„Nežerou náhodou samičky pavouků –“

„Nede, _ne_.“)

On to myslel vážně, když Nedovi říkal, že nechce své rodině způsobit infarkt.

No, ten zloděj měl na tenhle jeho plán očividně jiný názor.

Takhle, on se nechtěl nechat postřelit. Prostě se to stalo.

Upřímně, protože to bylo poprvé, zanechalo ho to na několik vteřin natolik oněmělého, že ho z šoku dostal až hlas Karen, jeho nová milovaná umělá inteligence, kterou s pomocí svého táty vytvořil a nainstaloval do obleku.

„Petere, detekuji střelnou v ránu na pravém boku. Jestli neodpovíš, zavolám tvého tát –“

„Dobrý, Karen, nemusíš nikoho volat,“ přerušil ji rychle.

„Petere, potřebuješ lékařskou pomoc. Podle protokolu musím zkontaktovat –“

„Ne, Karen,“ vzdychl. „Tower je jen dva bloky odsud, zvládnu se dostat domů sám, nemusíš taťku zbytečně stresovat, dokud tam nejsem.“

Karen chvíli mlčela. „Dobře, Petere,“ usoudila nakonec.

Nastříkal si na ránu několik pavučin, aby nekrvácel jen tak do vzduchu, a pak se, pomaleji než obvykle, dohoupal až k věži, kam se prostě přilepil a začal lézt po její stěně vzhůru. „Karen?“

„Tvůj táta je v devadesátém druhém patře, Petere.“

Neodpověděl, jen pokračoval v lezení, dokud nedorazil do příslušné výšky. Obývák, do kterého měl výhled, osvětlovala jenom hrající televizí – byl to Karate Kid? –, ale on měl moc starostí s tím, aby prolezl oknem (díky, Jarvisi), než aby se zajímal o to, kdo všechno v té místnosti je.

Sotva za sebou okno zavřel, sundal si masku, aby mohl volně dýchat, a na pár vteřin si opřel hlavu o sklo, snaže se nabrat energii, která se ztrátou krve ubývala.

Asi ho nemělo překvapovat, když se světla najednou rozsvítila a on uslyšel hned několikeré odkašlání, a přesto se prudce otočil, štěněčí hnědé oči rozšířené strachem, zatímco v jedné ruce svíral masku a druhou si tiskl na ránu.

Stála tam nastoupení Avengers včetně strejdy Thora. Nat s Clintem v rukou svírali nože, protože zabijácký výcvik je celkem důležitá nezapomenutelná věc, ale všichni se tvářili stejně šokovaně.

Tedy až na jeho tátu.

Tony měl v očích zlost a obavy a jeho hlas byl neskutečně neochvějný, když pomalu, až nebezpečně klidně, promluvil: „Petere, to je krev?“

Neklidně přešlápl. „Um… překvapení?“ hlesl nejistě.

A pak se složil k zemi.

To jako by ostatní probralo z transu. Tony byl u svého syna _okamžitě_ , skoro jako kdyby se teleportoval, a aniž by čekal, zvedl Petera do náruče a pak už všichni běželi směrem nemocniční křídlo.

Nepřekvapivě to byl Tony, kdo rozdával pokyny. Přikazoval, kdo má co donést, a sám Bruceovi v rychlosti vysvětloval Peterovo zrychlené hojení, aby mohl doktorské čáry máry a ránu v pořádku uzavřít a nechat vyléčit.

Dobře, Tony možná trochu panikařil, protože se střelnými ranami se stýkali pomalu běžně, ale tohle byl jeho _syn_ , pro všechno na světě!

Celá jejich akce netrvala déle než deset minut, ale teprve až když Peter ležel na lůžku s kulkou vytaženou, ránou vydezinfikovanou a zašitou, se všichni uklidnili.

A taky jim začalo docházet, co se stalo.

„Takže,“ promluvil do ticha Steve. Ruce měl zkřížené na hrudi a společně s ostatními zíral na Tonyho, který pro změnu sledoval klidného Petera. „Peter je Spider-Man. A ty jsi o tom věděl.“

Mlčel, ale pak vzdychl a všechny je přejel pohledem. „Ano. Zjistil jsem to asi před třemi týdny a Peter vám to chtěl říct sám.“

„A ty s tím souhlasíš?“ žasl Clint nechápavě. „Je mu čtrnáct, Tony.“

Vynálezce jenom frustrovaně rozhodil rukama. „Já to _vím_ , Clinte. On to ví taky. Ale znáš ho vůbec? Je to _Peter_. Nikdy tak nevyváděl, jako když jsem mu tohle chtěl zakázat. Je to Stark.“

„Nechápu, co je na tom špatně,“ ozval se Thor zmateně. „Všichni víme, že… Spider-Man,“ u toho oslovení krátce zaváhal, „je skvělý bojovník a umí se postarat o sebe i okolí. Proč by mělo být špatně, že jde po stopách svého otce?“

„Thore,“ Bruce mu položil dlaň na rameno v mírném gestu, „už jsme o tom mluvili. Na Zemi děti běžně nebojují.“

„To důležité _je_ ,“ pokračoval Steve, než Thor stačil odpovědět, „že Peter běhá po nocích venku, bojuje se zločinem a, jak všichni moc dobře víme, s touhle prací přichází i nebezpečí. Je zraněný, Tony.“

„Hele, já jsem se nechtěl nechat střelit,“ zamumlal náhle Peter, až sebou všichni škubli a obrátili se k němu. „Navíc, kdybych to nebyl já, tak by to schytal ten pán za mnou. Co jsem měl dělat, nechat ho zranit nebo dokonce umřít? Ne, děkuji. Co když je to taky něčí strejda nebo taťka?“

Všichni mlčky poslouchali a sledovali Petera, jak se s tichým zasténáním zvedl do sedu. Jen se usmál na svého tátu, když se k němu starostlivě naklonil. „Jsem v pořádku, neboj,“ ujistil ho. „Měl jsem na sobě budovu, střelná rána nic není,“ zavtipkoval.

Tony jen zaúpěl a složil si hlavu do dlaní. Peter mu o tomhle jeho kaskadérském kousku, který se odehrál ještě před velkým prozrazením, pověděl, a nutno říct, že Tony z toho nebyl moc nadšený.

A podle výrazů ani ostatní nebyli nadšení z toho, jak to zní. „Promiň mi,“ odkašlal si Clint. „Říkal jsi budovu?“

„Uh… dlouhý příběh?“ zkusil to Peter. „Nicméně, taťka má pravdu. Já s tím nepřestanu. Nepovedlo se to ani jemu, nepovede se to nikomu z vás. Jak říkal: Jsem Stark.“

„Jak dlouho jsi byl vzhůru, než jsi promluvil?“ Bruce nechápavě zavrtěl hlavou.

„Vzbudil se chvíli před tím, než Steve promluvil,“ pokrčila Natasha rameny. Poznala to podle změny dýchání, ale neřekla nic.

„Teta Nat má pravdu.“

Clint se na oba zazubil. „Jak jinak.“ Teď ale zvážněl. „Takže se zdá, že máme v rodině dalšího superhrdinu.“

Peter jim jenom věnoval zářivé úsměvy, při nichž všichni usoudili, že opravdu nemá cenu se pokoušet ho od téhle kariéry odvracet. Ostatně, zdálo se, že Tony to už vzdal, tak proč by se snažili oni?

Bruce si odkašlal. „Jo, Clint má pravdu. Jak se to vůbec stalo?“

Tentokrát se Peter zatvářil jako měsíček na hnoji a šibalsky mrkl na Tonyho, který se na něj jenom zamračil. „Nebudeš tomu věřit, Bruci,“ začal dramaticky starší Stark, „ale začalo to v den Peterovy zrady.“

Peter jenom protočil očima, zatímco ostatní povytáhli obočí nebo se uchechtli. Ale otočili se k mladšímu Starkovi, protože to byl jeho příběh na vypovězení, ne Tonyho. „Takže, pamatujete si na ten opravdu úžasný výlet na místo mého budoucího pracoviště jakožto přelomového vědce? Ano, Oscorp mi opravdu určil životní kariéru. Takže poslouchejte, začalo to vlastně celkem normálně…“

(A Tony tam jenom seděl a naštvaně zíral na Petera, zatímco se všichni jeho kyselému výrazu a celé téhle ironii smáli dobrých patnáct minut.)


	21. Moc

Ten den se nevyvíjel dobře už jeho úplného začátku. Budík byl moc hlasitý, sluneční paprsky procházející skrz okno moc ostré a cereálie neskutečně přeslazené.

Věděl, že to neznačí nic dobrého, vždyť své schopnosti měl už skoro dva roky, ale jeho rodina neznala vedlejší účinky a on je nechtěl zneklidňovat, když teprve nedávno usoudili, že není malé dítě a umí se doopravdy prát i postarat sám o sebe.

Takže samozřejmě, že nic neřekl, a místo toho jako obvykle vyrazil do školy. Přivítal se s Happym, která ho z Mahattanu vezl do Queensu, ale pro tentokrát nemluvil, jen zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu o sklo.

Dříve, než by se mu líbilo, už zastavovali před Midtownskou střední. S povzdychem popadl svůj batoh, rozloučil se se strejdou a vyskočil ven z auta, kde už na něj čekal Ned.

„Petere,“ vydechl místo pozdravu, „vypadáš, jako kdybys celou noc nespal.“

„Taky tě rád vidím,“ zamumlal, pohled upřený na zem, aby zredukoval množství světla, které mu proudilo do očí.

Ned chvíli mlčel, jen si ho prohlížel. „Jeden z těchhle dní?“ zeptal se, hlas o poznání tišší.

Jenom přikývl, Ned ho znal výborně. S povděkem přijal brýle, které mu jeho kamarád podal, a společně vyrazili ke třídě. „Měl bys jim to říct,“ poznamenal Ned tiše. „Třeba doktor Banner nebo tvůj taťka přijdou na něco, co by ti pomohlo.“

„Nechci, aby se na mě dívali ještě víc jako na dítě.“

Ned vzdychl. „Petere, ty jsi dítě. A kromě toho, za tohle nemůžeš, to ty schopnosti.“ Zastavily, když se jejich cesty dělily, protože první tři hodiny neměli spolu. „Kdyby se to zhoršilo, dej mi vědět. Po fyzice už budeme zase spolu, ale teď…“

Jemně se na něj usmál a krátce ho objal. „Díky, Nede.“

„To nestojí za řeč, Pete. Dispečer, pamatuješ?“

Mohl jen děkovat všem bohům, které díky svému strejdovi uměl vyjmenovat, že mu seslali Neda za nejlepšího kamaráda, opravdu.

Celým dnem víceméně proplouval. Z ustavičného ruchu ho bolela hlava a on se přestával soustředit, takže ani nekontroloval svou sílu. Podařilo se mu zlomit dvě tužky během sedmi minut, než to vzdal a doufal, že potom by mu mohl poslat zápisky někdo jiný.

Školní jídelně se vyhnul oklikou a místo toho zaplul do knihovny, aby si alespoň na chvíli odpočinul. Věděl, že s jeho šíleným metabolismem není nejlepší nápad přijít o oběd, ale nijak zvlášť ho to teď netrápilo.

Když se probudil, bylo mu opravdu o něco lépe. Což by bylo fajn, kdyby neměli tělocvik, který všechny jeho smysly znova plně rozhodil a ještě více poškodil.

V šatně se kvůli tomu smradu málem pozvracel. Mít superčich v klučičí šatně na střední není zrovna příjemná věc.

Ned k němu nepřestával vrhat starostlivé pohledy, mumlal o tom, že vypadá strašně, a navrhoval zavolání Tonyho, ale Peter ho vždycky odmávl.

Zpátky k Happymu autu mu musel pomoct a Peter se ani nezmohl na pozdrav, jen držel oči zavřené, ruce přitisknuté na uších a modlil se, aby jeho osobní peklo skončilo.

Nevšímal si Happyho starostlivých pohledů ani otázek, a když zastavili ve věži a on se ho dotkl, aby mu pomohl, Peter sebou škubl jako uštknutý hadem. Smyslové přetížení platilo pro všechny smysly a strejdův dotek působil jako rána bičem, zatímco oblečení odírající se mu o kůži připomínalo smirkový papír.

Jen vzdáleně vnímal, že prochází budovou a nastupují do soukromého výtahu, aby se dostali nahoru.

A tehdy se zhroutil.

Kolena se mu podlomila, on dopadl na zem, sevřel si hlavu mezi předloktími a zakvílel; úpěnlivý, mučivý zvuk, který Happyho vyděsil a na který Jarvis reagoval zrychlením kabiny.

Jen o pár minut později, které se zdály jako nekonečné hodiny, výtah zastavil a Peter okamžitě uslyšel starostlivý hlas svého táty i ostatních, ale ani jednoho si nevšímal.

Slyšel tlukoty srdcí přinejmenším dvou set lidí, pracovníků v Avengers Tower. Cítil kuře na kari ze zaměstnanecké jídelny ve čtyřicátém patře. Viděl sebemenší škrábanec na podlaze výtahu, když omylem otevřel oči.

„Petere? Petere, co se děje? No tak, Petere!“

Všechno bylo moc nahlas.

„Moc,“ zasténal. „Moc hlasité, moc jasné, moc, moc, _moc_.“

„Petere.“ Ucítil známé mozolnaté ruce na svých pažích a zasténal bolestí, protože jindy uklidňující dotyk nefungoval. „Pete, co je?“

Bolestí a strachy a vzteky na své pitomé schopnosti vzlykl. „Sm – smyslové přetížení.“

Slyšel jejich tepy poskočit, věděl, kdy jim došlo, co to pro něj znamená, a i se zavřenýma očima cítil ty soucitné pohledy, které k němu vrhali.

Najednou ucítil, jak mu někdo nasazuje brýle, stejně jako předtím Ned, až na to, že tyhle zastiňovaly mnohem více, a kromě nich mu i přes hlavu nasadil sluchátka.

Všechno bylo rázem o poznání tišší. Zvuky nezmizely úplně, na to byl Peterův sluch až moc vylepšený, ale celým tělem se mu rozlila taková úleva, že když se kolem něj omotaly paže jeho táty, necítil bolest, jen bezpečí.

Nechal se jím objímat, s hlavou instinktivně zabořenou do jeho hrudi. Věděl, že si o tom bude muset se všemi později promluvit, i že patrně dostane vynadáno, proč jim to neřekl dřív, ale teď mu na tom nějak nesešlo, jen chtěl, aby všechno zmizelo.

Vyčerpáním z celodenního nátlaku brzy propadl bezesnému spánku. 


	22. Nedávám svou identitu na potkání

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varování: Deadpool
> 
> Psát za Wadea je tak neskutečně těžké. Je to můj první pokus (drabbles nepočítám), a protože já čtu Spideypool/Wade focused fan fikce jen v angličtině, adaptace do češtiny je trochu oříšek... tak snad ty následující tři dny (včetně tohohle) nebudou moc OOC. :P

„Ach, to je ale prvotřídní zadek!“

Upřímně, kdyby se Peter tak _nelekl_ , možná by se cítil i pohoršeně. Možná by instinktivně reagoval fackou mířenou na toho, kdo mu snesl takový _kompliment_ , možná by se začervenal a zakoktal, kdo ví.

Jenomže on místo toho úlekem uskočil dozadu a tak tak se stačil zachytit na stěně budovy, když mu střecha, na jejímž okraji stál, zmizela pod nohama.

Dýchal zrychleně, když se přidržoval zdi ani ne půl metru dolů od střechy budovy, a zíral nad sebe na těch několik málo viditelných hvězd a přelétávajících letadel.

Ani se nestihl vzpamatovat z šoku, když se ten muž – protože podle hlasu to byl muž – naklonil přes okraj a Peterovi se naskytl pohled na rudou masku s černými ovály okolo očí a bílýma očima, jaké měl on sám. Na zádech měl připevněné dvě katany a i navzdory masce šlo poznat, že je překvapený. „Spidey! Jsi v pořádku? Tohle jsem neměl v plánu. Možná jsem se měl ohlásit trochu jinak, ale to prostě nešlo _nekomentovat_ …“

Peter se zhluboka nadechl, pak se zapřel prsty, vyšvihl na rukou do vzduchu a s elegantním přemetem se dostal zpátky na střechu.

Pozorným pohledem přejel postavu před sebou. Rudočerný spandex, opasek s logem uprostřed a hromada zbraní připnutých všude po těle. Oba dva zírali jeden na druhého, ale Peter zatím nepromluvil ani slovo.

„Mh, takže červenomodrý oblek a podle designu Tom Hollandova verze. Tohle bude ještě hodně zajímavé, autorka zřejmě ráda mučí své postavy. Ne že bych se jí divil… každopádně, rád tě poznávám, Spidey! Jsi můj velký vzor! Náhodou jsem měl práci v New Yorku, tak jsem doufal, protože je snad povinnost potkat v New Yorku Spider-Mana, a teď se mi splnil můj velký sen –“

„Deadpoole.“

Utichl, pár vteřin na něj jen překvapeně zíral. „Ty mě znáš? Jaká čest! I když nevím, jestli je to dobře nebo špatně…“

Samozřejmě, že ho Peter znal. Žil s Avengers, jeho táta měl přístup do databáze S.H.I.E.L.D.u, jeho strejda a teta jsou S.H.I.E.L.D.ští agenti. Nepřicházelo v úvahu, že by neznal Deadpoola, ne když mu všichni říkali, že jestli na něj narazí, má se dát na útěk a okamžitě zavolat o pomoc.

Což tak trochu nesouhlasilo s jeho nynějším chováním. Znal všechny důvody, proč by měl poslechnout, co mu říkali, ale nezdálo se, že by ho Deadpool přišel zabít. Ostatně, kdyby mu opravdu chtěl ublížit, jeho pavoučí smysly by ho zachytily, no ne?

Takže Peter, protože byl tím, kým byl, zůstal stát. „Jestli je to dobře nebo špatně, záleží na tom, co máš v plánu.“ Překřížil si ruce na hrudi a jen Deadpoola sledoval. „Znám náplň tvé… práce.“

Peter nebyl hloupý. Věděl, že Deadpool zabíjí lidi, že je doslova smrtelně nebezpečný. Ale věděl taky, že spousta z jeho cílů byli vrazi, úchylové nebo pedofilové, že nezabíjel civilisty jen tak na potkání. Už nebyl ten třináctiletý kluk, jako když začínal, teď mu bylo skoro sedmnáct a ačkoli vůči zabíjení stále choval averzi… nemohl popřít, že někteří ti lidé si to _nezasloužili_.

„Ale stejně – Jsem Deadpool, profesionální nájemný zabiják a hrdina lomeno padouch ve volném čase, sejde na člověku. Nebo taky Wade Wilson, jestli na tom trváš,“ dodal hlasem se svůdným podtónem a laškovně na něj mrkl, natahuje ruku před sebe.

Peter protočil očima, ale přeci jen přijal nabízenou ruku k potřesení. „Spider-Man, jak víš. Promiň, já svou tajnou identitu nedávám na potkání.“ Ostatně, nebyla tajná pro nic za nic. To, že se Deadpool víceméně nestaral, kdo o jeho pravé totožnosti ví, neplatilo na Petera.

„To ale neznamená, že mi svoje jméno neřekneš nikdy.“

Naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Co tě vede k tomu, že se ještě někdy potkáme?“ 

Deadpool luskl prsty. „Jo, to je vlastně důvod, proč jsem tě našel. Nemůžeš se divit, že jsem si nevzpomněl, když přede mnou stojíš v tom upnutém obleku, a musím říct, Spidey, máš super sexy postavu a toho zadku bych se tak rád dotkl… Nicméně,“ pokračoval, než se Peter stačil vzpamatovat natolik, aby na jeho slova mohl reagovat, „proč jsem tady, kromě toho skvělého výhledu – a teď nemluvím o New Yorku. Ne, ne, ne, poslouchej, už se k tomu dostávám. Rozhodl jsem se, že se inspiruju mým nejoblíbenějším pavoučím superhrdinou a budu konat nějaké, jak to jen říct, dobro. A kdo jiný by mě měl učit než samotný Spider-Man?“

Peter překvapeně zamrkal. Svěsil ruce podél těla, naprosto rozhozený. „Ty chceš… být superhrdina?“ zeptal se pomalu.

„No, superhrdinou bych se úplně nenazval. Nezvládl bych nezabíjet, promiň, Spidey. Ale zachraňovat civilisty bych snad moh –“

„A chceš, abych tě já… učil?“ Zamračil se, jak se snažil pochopit, co tím myslel.

„Samozřejmě! S kým jiným, že? Mohl bych s tebou trávit víc času a třeba bych tě přemluvil, abys se mnou šel na rande, a to se rozhodně vyplatí –“

„Fajn.“

Deadpool, který doposud přecházel sem a tam a rozhazoval rukama, se zastavil a utichl, tentokrát to byl on, kdo byl překvapený. „Opravdu?“

Ne, vůbec. Byl to pitomý nápad.

„Ano,“ přikývl Peter znova. Na chvíli si složil hlavu do dlaní a po několika vteřinách ticha vzhlédl k němu. „Můžeš mi pomáhat dneska hlídkovat. Podle toho, jak si povedeš, uvidíme, jestli to má vůbec cenu. Na to rande ale můžeš zapomenout,“ dodal.

„Uvidíme,“ zamumlal Deadpool, načež se ale rozzářil jako vánoční stromeček. „Výborně! Tak co, Spidey, kde začneme?“

„Petere,“ ozvala se poprvé za celou tu dobu Karen, „víš jistě, co děláš? Deadpool je nebezpečný a já už bych dávno měla volat tvého tátu.“

„Upřímně, Karen?“ vzdychl s pohledem upřeným na rudočerného vraha, který na něj pořád nadšeně zíral. „Nemám nejmenší ponětí, co se právě stalo, ale vím, že _rozhodně_ nemusíš nikoho volat ani o tom nikomu říkat. Když budu potřebovat pomoc, řeknu si.“

Karen chvíli mlčela. Zněla rezignovaně, když odpovídala: „Dobře, Petere. Neřeknu o tom nikomu.“

„Děkuju, Karen, jsi nejlepší. A teď, Deadpoole… slyším někoho křičet o asi o blok dál, takže jestli máš opravdu zájem, následuj mě.“

Vystřelil pavučinu, a aniž by čekal, vyrazil pryč, v hlavě jednu jedinou otázku.

Do čeho to sakra zabředl? 


	23. Nelíbí se mi to

Jeho rodina se chovala divně.

Teda, divněji než obvykle, protože co si budeme povídat, Avengers měli k normálnosti daleko.

Jenže tahle jejich etapa už trvala pomalu dva týdny a Peterovi to začínalo lézt na nervy čím dál tím více, neboť oni se chovali divně vůči _němu_.

A nebyla to jejich normální podivnost.

Zčistajasna začali být až… přehnaně starostliví a ochranářští. Měli ho téměř neustále na očích, během školy musel podávat zprávy o tom, kde je, někteří se k němu dokonce i připojovali na hlídkách nebo ho sledovali a mysleli si, že je nevycítil.

Bylo to otravné a jemu pomalu docházela trpělivost. Zejména, když se ho snažili přemluvit, aby místo Spider-Manování zůstal doma a třeba si odpočinul nebo se s nimi podíval na film navíc nebo prostě _cokoli_. Jistě, zprvu souhlasil, rád, že může se svou rodinou strávit více času, ale hned třetí den mu to začalo připadat podezřelé a jeho podezření se potvrdilo, když mu jeho táta sebral oblek s tím, že potřebuje provést kompletní kontrolu systému.

Peter nechápal, co se děje. Nebyl dítě, ačkoli osmnáct měl teprve čerstvě. Nepotřeboval ovšem hlídat, nepotřeboval ani osobní ochranku a už rozhodně nepotřeboval, aby se Natasha s Clintem vydávali za školní personál, aby ho mohli sledovat.

(Když Clinta potkal na chodbě, nevěřil svým očím. Kdyby ho neznal, jak ho zná, rozhodně by neřekl, že se pod maskou školníka skrývá Hawkeye. Poslal mu pohled značící, že je mrtvý muž, který se naučil od Natashy, pak se otočil a oddusal pryč od něj. Na Natashu sice nenarazil, ale nepochyboval, že když tady byl Clint, pak i ona.)

Aby toho nebylo málo, toho dne večer mu ještě jeho táta pohrozil, že přeprogramuje Karen, aby donutil Petera zůstat doma.

A to udělalo své.

Tony věděl ze všech nejlépe, že na kódy ostatních se nesahá bez povolení. Kdyby jemu někdo zkusil přeprogramovat Jarvise nebo klidně i jenom Moulu nebo U, taky by vyletěl, ale teď mohl jenom s šokem zírat, jaká zuřivost Petera při té myšlence popadla.

Jeho syn na něj prskal a syčel jako divé zvíře. _Doslova_.

„Dobře!“ vyhrkl. Zvedl ruce nahoru ve smířlivém gestu. „Fajn, fajn, Karen bych se nedotkl, přísahám, Petere, neudělal bych to.“

Utichl, rázem krotký jako beránek, ale stejně ho lehce podezřívavě sledoval a Tony ten pohled nenáviděl. „Dobře,“ zamručel Peter nakonec. „Promiň,“ dodal tišeji a potom pro změnu hlasitěji: „Ale na hlídku jdu.“ A s těmi slovy zaplul k sobě do pokoje a za necelou minutu už všichni jen mohli vidět Spider-Manovu figuru za okny Avengers Tower.

A navzdory jejich krátké hádce trvalo dalších pět dní, než Peterovi došla trpělivost úplně. Když usoudil, že ani navzdory té malé roztržce a jeho zjevné nelibosti nikdo z nich nepolevil ve své snaze udržet ho doma a Jarvis mu dokonce jednou odmítal otevřít okno, vzdal to.

Jeho rodina jeho život proměnila v jakousi zvrácenou verzi _Na vlásku_ a jemu se to vůbec, ale vůbec nelíbilo. Cítil se ve svém vlastním domě stísněně a ani noční hlídky s Wadem, kdy ho nikdo nesledoval, mu nepomáhaly se uvolnit a uklidnit.

Takže využil toho, že ho chtěli mít doma, a svolal si je všechny do společného obýváku na důležitou poradu, protože takhle to dál nešlo.

Steve s Brucem měli tu slušnost tvářit se provinile a vyhýbat se mu pohledem, ale ostatní vypadali, že nelitují vůbec ničeho, jen tam seděli, hleděli na něj a čekali, až začne, protože to bylo jejich nepsané pravidlo: když někdo svolá poradu, mluví jako první.

„Nevím, jestli si to uvědomujete,“ začal s pohledem upřeným přímo na svého taťku, „ale já jsem dospělý, ne dítě. Nemůžete mě držet doma.“

„Vlastně můžu,“ prohlásil na oko nevzrušeně Tony, ale neklidně si poposedl. „Pořád jsem tvůj táta.“

Peter na něj jen zazíral. Nehodlal ani začínat s tématem „dokud žiješ pod mou střechou, budeš mě poslouchat“, protože oba dva moc dobře věděli, že Tony by vlastně udělal cokoli, aby Petera udržel doma co nejdéle, a Peter na druhou stranu byl schopný se prostě sebrat a odstěhovat, i kdyby měl žít s minimem.

Přejel mlčící dospělé pohledem a uvolnil ruce zkřížené na hrudi, aby je rozhodil do vzduchu. „Tohle není vtipné. Jsem doslova zamčený ve svém vlastním domě a nemám nejmenší ponětí, proč. Moje vlastní rodina mě špehuje ve škole a i venku a teď už by mě ani nepřekvapilo, kdybyste na mě zkusili nasadit Neda. Takže může mi někdo vysvětlit, co se sakra děje a proč se všichni chováte tak _divně_?“ Na konci se mu hlas lehce chvěl vztekem a neklidem a Tony instinktivně okamžitě vstal, aby mohl svého syna utišit. Nerad ho viděl znepokojeného.

Opatrně vzal jeho třesoucí se ruce do svých a donutil Petera, aby se mu podíval do očí. Ta známá hřejivá kávová hnědá působila uklidňujícím pocitem. „Petere, není to nic proti tobě, ano? Jenom chceme, abys byl v bezpečí.“

„Ale proč tak najednou?“ nechápal. Očima sklouzl k obloukovému reaktoru a sevřel Tonyho ruce ve svých.

„Protože S.H.I.E.L.D. vzal na vědomí novou hrozbu. Podle všeho je v New Yorku delší dobu, ale skrývá se. Teď se dostali do kontaktu.“

Neklidně zatěkal pohledem k ostatním. „Kdo?“

„Deadpool,“ odpověděl Clint. „Nájemný vrah, který má na svém kontě slušný počet mrtvých a to číslo pořád roste, i když on sám tvrdí, že chce pracovat pro S.H.I.E.L.D. Nějak se mu podařilo utajit, že je v New Yorku už přes rok, a to se nám vůbec nelíbí. Nemůžeš se divit, že o tebe máme strach, jestli může někdo přijít na tebe a tvou identitu, je to on.“

Peter přestal poslouchat někdy po první větě. Jeho mozek prostě zamrzl a on vytěsnil všechny okolní zvuky a podněty.

Protože cože, sakra?

Nevěděl, jestli se má smát, brečet, nebo ječet. Možná všechno naráz, protože se v něm míchaly pocity jako prádlo v pračce a on měl pocit, že přesně tahle reakce by odpovídala tomu, co právě teď zažívá, i když oni by si nejspíš mysleli, že zešílel.

Wade.

Drželi ho doma kvůli Wadeovi –

„Petere?“ Stevův hlas ho vytrhl ze zamyšlení.

Trhl hlavou, aby se na něj podíval; jasný znak pro všechny, že nějakou chvíli nedával pozor. „Huh?“

„Nemusíš se bát, Petere,“ prohlásil Tony pevně. „Máme všechno pod kontrolou, jsi v bezpečí jak ty, tak tvoje identita. A jo, možná se to může zdát jako moc, ale děláme to proto, že tě máme rádi, a –“

„Wade mi neublíží.“

Ta slova působila jako bomba. Všichni na okamžik strnuli, než si uvědomili, co že to řekl, a najednou stáli na nohou, šok stále vepsaný ve tváři.

„Petere,“ začal Bruce přiškrceně, „promiň mi, ale – cos to říkal?“

Teď už se zasmál, znělo to poněkud šíleně a zoufale, ale on nevěděl, jak jinak reagovat. Pustil tátovy ruce, napětí v jeho ramenou jako by povolilo, když zopakoval: „Wade mi neublíží, vážně. Ani nikomu neřekne mou identitu.“

„Promiň,“ zarazil ho Tony, „chceš tím říct, že se nejen znáš se zkurveným Deadpoolem, ale on dokonce i ví, kdo jsi?“

„Um… ano?“ Neklidně přešlápl pod těmi intenzivními, odsuzujícími, zděšenými pohledy. „Wade není špatný, opravdu. Známe se už přes rok, potkal jsem ho při jedné hlídce. Vlastně on našel mě, protože mě hledal, takže…“

Tony se plácl rukou do čela, jako kdyby ani po všech těch letech nemohl uvěřit, že na to, jak je jeho syn chytrý, umí být ve skutečnosti neskutečně hloupý, a ostatní ho napodobili zaúpěním.

„Petere, nenapadlo tě, co já vím, nám třeba říct, že tě sledoval nebezpečný nesmrtelný vrah, který je shodou náhod vysoko na seznamu požadovaných u S.H.I.E.L.D.u?“ vzdychl Clint, napůl naštvaně, napůl rezignovaně.

Nervózně se ošil. „On mě nechtěl zabít. Navíc, moje smysly ho nezachytily, dokud nestál u mě, a vy víte, že nikdy nezklamou, takže jsem mu věřil.“

Natasha podezřívavě přimhouřila oči. „Proč tě sledoval?“

„Protože mi pomáhá hlídkovat. Nedívejte se na mě tak, já nemůžu za to, že jste si toho nikdy nevšimli. Navíc se mi podařilo ho přesvědčit, aby nezabíjel každého lupiče, na kterého narazíme.“

Chvíli bylo ticho. „Petere,“ prohlásil nakonec Tony potichu, vážně. „Uvědomuješ si, jak nebezpečný ten muž je? Že tě může okamžitě zabít? Co když jen nějaký jeho trik, co když tě chce zabít? Co když mu jednou prostě přeskočí?“

Jenže on už vrtěl hlavou, aniž by ho nechal domluvit. „Ne, není to trik. Wade by mi neublížil, vím to. Věřím mu, že mi hlídá záda při boji, věřím mu se svou identitou. Tati, v tomhle mi prostě musíte věřit. Já vím, že se ti to nelíbí, ale je to moje rozhodnutí.“

„Jak si můžeš být tak jistý?“ zeptala se znova Natasha naléhavě. „Jak můžeš vědět, že tě nezabije? Nebo nás?“

„Protože ho _znám_.“ Napřímil se, hlas pevný. Díval se své tetě přímo do očí, odhodlaný bránit svou pravdu. „Nejen jako Deadpoola, ale jako Wadea. Vím, že má rád mexickou kuchyni, vím, že působí šíleně a úchylně a otravně, ale je to prostě Wade. Viděl jsem ho bez masky, byl jsem i u něho doma –“ sám zasykl, když si uvědomil, že jen přilil olej do ohně – „o čemž mimochodem nebudeme diskutovat, ale co tím chci říct, je, že ho znám. Není pro mě hrozba. Ani pro vás.“

Znova nastalo ticho a všichni vypadali, že se chystají mu dát lekci o tom, že chodit domů k vrahům není zrovna nejbezpečnější chování, když Tony poraženě dopadl na sedačku a skryl si hlavu do dlaní. „Nelíbí se mi to, Petere,“ zamumlal. „Vůbec ne. Ale nechci se s tebou hádat, protože oba víme, jak to dopadá. Jenže se prostě nemůžu přestat bát, chápeš?“

Klekl si k němu a provlekl ruce pod těmi jeho, aby ho mohl obejmout a jako obvykle zabořit tvář k obloukovému reaktoru. „Já vím, tati. Ale s Wadem mi opravdu musíš věřit.“

Cítil ve svých vlasech mozolnaté prsty a úlevně zavřel oči. „Já ti věřím, Pete,“ zašeptal tiše, a Peter jenom stiskl víčka k sobě pevněji.

_Věřím ti a nechci tvou důvěru ztratit._

_Nepochybuji o tobě._

_Prosím, měj pravdu. Nemůžu o tebe přijít, můj synu._


	24. Chci jen říct... držíte se za ruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upřímně jsem nečekala, že tahle část bude tak dlouhá. :D

Tony jako obvykle neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak se tohle sakra stalo.

O tom, že se jeho syn stýká s Deadpoolem, věděli sotva půl roku. Jenom půl roku, a přesto se nějakým zázrakem stalo, že s nimi Wade kurva Wilson mířil na misi. Avengers misi.

Dobře, nebyl to tak zázrak, jako spíš jeho syn. Peter se za Wadea přimluvil u Furyho, prosil ho, aby mu dal šanci pro ně pracovat, sliboval, že se zaručí za jeho chování a že Wade není takový, jaký o něm tvrdí jeho složky, že je.

Nick nakonec odsouhlasil, protože prý nehodlal poslouchat Peterovo kňourání o den navíc, ale všichni věděli, že ani ředitel S.H.I.E.L.D.u není odolný Peterovým štěněčím očím, které mu zůstaly i v dospělosti.

A protože, navzdory tomu, že Tony všechno platil a Steve rozdával rozkazy, on pořád svým způsobem vedl tým… nemohli dělat nic jiného, než souhlasit. Jejich protesty byly k ničemu, zejména když Fury prohlásil, že není lepší způsob, jak Wilsona otestovat, než když ho budou mít na dohled Avengers.

Což znamenalo, že i Peter.

Přestože Tony svému synovi nezakazoval vídat se s Wadem, nelíbilo se mu to a jen stěží se smiřoval s tím, že spolu tráví čas nejen o samotě a na hlídkách venku, ale i u Wilsona doma. Ale vidět Deadpoola flirtovat s jeho synem naživo?

To byla věc druhá.

Proč musela být jejich první společná mise v Evropě. Jistě, Evropa byla krásným místem, jiným než USA, ale tak neskutečně daleko od Států, že i s quinjetem vylepšeným Starkovou technologií jim let trval dobrých devět hodin.

A to nebylo vůbec, ale vůbec nic příjemného.

Letěli jenom dvě hodiny a Wilson za celou tu dobu nezavřel pusu. Nejen to, držel se u Petera, obletoval ho, obtěžoval a pořád se na něco ptal.

Ale Peter touhle skutečností nevypadal nějak vykolejený. S upřímným zájmem ho poslouchal, odpovídal na všechno, na co se ptal, a dokonce i rozváděl témata. Tony si zprvu myslel, že za to jednoduše mohla povaha jeho syna, ale když ho tak poslouchal, uvědomil si, že on má toho šílence doopravdy rád.

„Ne, ne, ne, Petey, poslouchej, ano? Poslouchej. Ta ženská z Lincolnu z Nebrasky – chápeš to, Spidey? _Nebrasky_ – měla nevlastní sestru a ta měla bratrance přes koleno, jehož druhá dcera si brala tohohle chlápka, toho drogového mafiána, o kterém jsem ti říkal, ten, který mě najal, abych mu odpráskl švagra, protože byl z druhého gangu. Tak tenhle chlap po mně chtěl další práci, protože se prej jeho syn z prvního manželství potloukal s někým, kdo se mu nelíbil, tak jestli bych ho nemoh’ postrašit –“

„Počkej, počkej,“ zastavil ho Peter, „není ten bratranec přes koleno zároveň ten, který po tobě chtěl, abys odpálil tomu jeho novému zeti barák?“

„Jop!“ uculil se Wade nadšeně. „Ta rodina je celá divná. A začíná se to ještě více zamotávat, protože ta holka, ta, kterou si ten mafián bral, je těhotná s dvojčaty, takže po mně nejspíš budou chtít další práci, ale nevím, jestli ji přijmout, protože jsem ti něco slíbil a netuším, co po mně budou chtít, a já nechci porušit, co jsem ti slíbil, protože ty bys potom byl zklamaný a smutný, a to nechci, protože pak bys se mnou nemluvil, a já nemám rád, když se mnou nemluvíš a nechci si to zažít znova – mimochodem, za tamto se opravdu omlouvám, vážně…“

Ano, Tony opět přestal poslouchat. Byl dobrý otec, když dovolil svému synovi se s Wadem kamarádit, nebo _špatný_ otec, když tohle dopustil?

Neměl ani to nejmenší tušení.

Z myšlenek ho vytrhl až Peterův zesílený hlas. Prudce trhl hlavou, aby viděl, co se děje, ale jeho syn se jenom potichu hihňal a ukazoval ke Stevovi: „No tak, Poole, nestyď se. Já to za tebe dělat nebudu a strejda Steve nekouše.“

„I kdyby ano, tyhle hrátky si nechávám pro tebe, Spidey,“ mrkl na něj Wade a Tony měl co dělat, aby nevyletěl ze svého místa.

Peter jen protočil očima a táhl Wilsona za Stevem, který je, stejně jako ostatní, jen zvědavě pozoroval. „Nech si to, ano? Tak prosím, ptej se.“

Vidět Deadpoola, v tom svém rudočerném obleku a maskou nasazenou, jak neklidně přešlapuje před Stevem, Tonymu přeci jen o trošičku zlepšilo náladu, ačkoli by to nikdy nepřiznal nahlas.

Steve si odkašlal. „Co se děje, Petere? Um… Wade?“

„Jo! Jo, um, já jenom, chvilku…“ začal se přehrabovat v malých taštičkách u jeho opasku, zuřivě hledal. „Ne, to ne, na, Pete, podrž to –“ Bruce sebou trhl, když Peter bezstarostně uchopil hroudu Semtexu – „kde to sakra… ha, tady!“ zvolal vítězně, načež vytáhl několik papírových obdélníků, a…

Byly to _kartičky Kapitána Ameriky_?

„Mohl bych poprosit o autogram? Prosím, prosím?“

Steve chvíli zaraženě zíral. Krátce pohlédl na Petera, který v odpověď jen přikývl, a pak se usmál. „Samozřejmě,“ odpověděl poněkud nejistě, popadl propisku a nacvičeně Wadeovi podepsal každou jednotlivou kartičku, která se mu dostala do ruky.

„Ohhh, děkuju! Je to čest, pane Kapitáne Ameriko, pane!“ Wade zasalutoval, pak se i se smějícím Peterem vrátili zpátky na své místa, a od té doby bylo půl hodiny víceméně ticho, kdy Deadpool zbožně zíral na předměty ve svých rukou a šeptal Peterovi, že má _podpis od Kapitána Ameriky_ , tak hlasitě, že to slyšeli všichni.

Tony nevěděl, co dělat, a to jejich mise ani pořádně nezačala.

~~~

Ve výsledku to nebylo tak hrozné. Wilson se, k jejich údivu, držel rozkazů i svého místa přímo u Petera (k miliardářově nelibosti), ale většinu jejich nepřátel dokonce ani nezabíjel.

Jen nezavřel pusu. Což nebyla žádná novinka, vzhledem k tomu, že Peter byl při boji úplně stejný, ale slyšet ty dva diskutovat…

„DP, co jsem řekl o tom zabíjení?“

„Promiň, Spidey, tenhle mi vlezl přímo před ránu! A vůbec, tváři se ja – skoč!“

Peter se neptal, proč. Ani se nepodíval okolo sebe. Prostě okamžitě vyskočil do vzduchu, přesně na čas, kdy v místě, kde jen před chvílí stál, prolétla střela, která se zastavila až o další strom. „Díky,“ vydechl Peter. „Poole, skoč nalevo, jdeme nahoru.“

Wade učinil, co po něm chtěl, a Peter ho tak akorát chytil za ruku, načež se společně zhoupli do třetího patra budovy.

Ti dva byli překvapivě sehraný tým. Navzájem si hlídali záda a doplňovali se v bitvě stejně plynule jako ostatní Avengers.

Ta mise probíhala vcelku jednoduše a hladce. Už to téměř balili, svůj úkol splnili, měli jen několik posledních zbývajících nepřátel, když se to samozřejmě pěkně pokazilo.

Petera střelili.

Skrz komunikátor jasně slyšeli Peterovo bolestné zaskučení a Wadeův zuřivý křik následovaný salvou kulek, než Deadpool vážným, tak ne-Deadpoolovým hlasem oznámil: „Spider-Mana střelili. Zásah ho břicha, krvácí to jako svině.“

„Díky, Wade,“ zaskřehotal Peter pobaveně.

„Beru ho zpátky do quinjetu,“ ohlásil, aniž by dal Tonymu možnost vzít svého vlastního syna do bezpečí.

„Rozumím,“ přitakal Steve bez váhání. „Zůstaňte na svých pozicích. Iron Mane, ty taky. Za chvíli jsme u vás.“

Wade neváhal a chytil Petera do náruče tak, aby zároveň vyvíjel alespoň nějaký tlak na ránu, přestože Peter samotný si průstřel zakrýval svou rukou. „Tohle jsi myslel, když jsi říkal, že mě jednou poneseš na styl nevěsty?“ pokusil se Peter odlehčit situaci.

„Představoval jsem si to trochu jinak, zlato,“ odvětil Wade přehnaně sladce, ale hlas měl napjatý.

Ke quinjetu se dostali v rekordním čase a Bruce, který zde čekal, protože tahle akce zrovna nevyžadovala Zelený kód, už měl připravené všechno, co potřeboval, aby Petera mohl vyšetřit.

„Petere?“ Doktor mu úzkostlivě zamával rukou před očima a úlevně vydechl, když se na něj podíval. „Výborně. Ošetřím ti tu ránu, ano? Vypadá to, že kulka neprošla skrz, takže ji budeme muset vyndat. Zvládneš to bez anestetik?“

„Jo,“ přikývl. Měl s tím zkušenosti, a i když to pořád bolelo, mohlo mnohem víc.

„Hej Pete, pozornost na mě, jasné?“ Wade mu luskl před nosem a Peter jen protočil očima.

„Neumírám, Wade. Je to jen střelná rána, nic víc.“

„Jo, střelná rána veprostřed tvého břicha. Omlouvám se za svou starost, když ty neumíš ožít.“

„Chceš znova začínat tady tuhle debatu? Možná moje hojení není tak rychlé, jako tvoje, ale to neznamená, že –“

„– že jsi křehký jako pampeliška, jo, blá, blá, pamatuju si. Fajn, jiné téma, protože tohle očividně nefunguje.“

„Třeba to, žes ty lidi zabil, i když jsi souhlasil s nezabíjením?“

„Poslouchej, oni tě střelili. Co jsem měl dělat, nechat je žít? Nu-uh, Petey, zapomeň. Nic takového. Odmítá se. Arthur a Bea se mnou souhlasí.“

„Nemůžeš se ptát svých _katan_ , jestli –“

„Šššš,“ přitiskl mu prst na ústa. „Já můžu všechno.“

„To není –“

„Jestli už jste skončili s touhle nepochybně zajímavou konverzací,“ přerušil je Tony, když společně s ostatními vcházeli do letounu, „rád bych věděl, jak na tom Peter je.“

„Už mám hotovo,“ ohlásil Bruce nevzrušeně. Wadeova technika rozptýlení působila skvěle a Peter byl vzorný pacient, vždycky nerad dával najevo bolest. „Kulka nepoškodila žádné důležité orgány, naštěstí. Peterovo hojení se o to postará.“

„Říkal jsem to,“ broukl samolibě Spider-Man a zatímco Wade v odpověď zafuněl, Tony jenom zíral. „Co ostatní?“

Clint složil luk a prohrábl si rukou vlasy. „Až na tebe jsme všichni v pořádku,“ prohodil, přecházeje k pilotnímu můstku.

Peter úlevně vydechl a za chvíli už se vznášeli ve vzduchu a mířili domů. Čekalo je opět několik hodin letu, během kterých se chystali prospat a uklidnit, ale Tony nemohl přestat zírat na svého syna.

On i Wilson měli masky sundané a seděli u sebe. Vlastně ne; Peter se k němu tulil, hlavu měl položenou na Deadpoolově rameni, a Tony pocítil závist. Kdy přesně ho jeho malý chlapec přestal potřebovat?

Krátce po té myšlence přišel stud, vždyť Peter ho měl pořád rád a přeci jen, byl to Wilson, kdo ho donesl do bezpečí quinjetu…

A zrovna, když si začínal myslet, že by i Wilsona mohl mít rád, Natasha si odkašlala a ležérně se naklonila dopředu, pohled upřený na dvojici, stejně jako on: „Petere, všimla jsem si… Jak dlouho spolu vy dva chodíte?“

Ne, nemohl ho mít rád.

V letounu jako by se rázem ochladilo a oba rudě odění hrdinové (teda hrdina a napravený vrah) ztuhli. Panika v Peterových rozšířených očích jasně prozrazovala, že má agentka pravdu. „Jak jsi…?“

Jednoduše pokrčila rameny. „Jde to vidět, Pete. A navíc… držíte se za ruce.“

A samozřejmě, oni měli propojené ruce. Natolik nenápadně, že by si toho za takhle krátký okamžik kromě Natashy mohl všimnout jedině Clint, ale protože ten až doposud naváděl letoun, neměl možnost si je pořádně prohlédnout.

Peter vzdychl, napětí v jeho ramenou povolilo a on přes sebe bez ostychu přehodil Wadeovu paži, jako kdyby to chtěl udělat už dlouho. Deadpool se nikterak nebránil, spíš si Petera přitáhl blíž k sobě. „Asi tři měsíce. Nechtěl jsem vám to ještě říkat, protože jste Wadea sotva začali akceptovat normálně, a já, um…“

„Chápu, že mi nevěříte,“ začal Wade opatrně. „Máte k tomu důvody – dobré důvody. Nejsem materiál na přítele, povahově i vzhledově, jak sami určitě můžete říct. Bože, vždyť bych nikomu nedoporučoval se mnou trávit tolik času, kolik ho Peter tráví. Ne, nejsem pro Petera dobrý, pro něj není nikdo dost dobrý a já jsem až a úplném konci tohohle žebříčku, ano, vím to. Ne, není to dobrý nápad.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Rozhodně to není dobrý nápad. Ale nikdy bych nedovolil, aby se Peteymu něco stalo, natož abych mu já ublížil. Radši bych si znova prošel ‚léčebným programem‘ ve Weapon X, než abych mu ublížil. Přísahám. Miluju ho,“ dodal pevně. Pak se otočil k Peterovi a krátce ho políbil na čelo. „Vážně. Miluju tě.“

Peter na něj zíral, hnědé oči jiskřící nadšením a nadějí. „Taky tě miluju,“ hlesl nazpět, ale ve ztichlém letounu to všichni slyšeli. Po několika vteřinách ticha se s obavami podíval na doposud tichého Tonyho. „Um… tati?“

Tony se napřímil a pak postavil. Najednou zalitoval, že už si sundal své brnění, protože s ním by nepochybně působil nebezpečněji. Přesto nasadil svůj nejvýhružnější pohled a zabodl ho přímo do Deadpoola. „Nemám tě rád, Wilsone. Ty to víš, já to víme. Nesouhlasím s tím. Ale Peter je moje všechno a tak můžu jen slíbit, že se budu _snažit_. Ale jestli mu zkřivíš jediný vlas na hlavě, najdu způsob, jak tě zabít, abys už neoživl. Jasné?“

„Jasné, pane!“ Horlivě přikyvoval, až ho musel zastavit Peter. „Slibuju, Peter nebude mít ani maličký škrábaneček.“

„Říká Wilson, když se Peterovi hojí díra v břiše,“ zašeptal Clint pobaveně, načež zaúpěl, když mu Natasha vrazila loket pod žebra.

Tony si připlácl ruku na obličej a chvíli tak setrval a snažil se vydýchat. „Fajn. Jestli mě teď omluvíte…“ Nechal zbytek věty vyznít a odsunul se do speciální části quinjetu vyhrazené zejména pro chvíle, kdy se Bruce potřeboval uklidnit.

Tony opravdu neměl nejmenší ponětí, jak se tohle sakra stalo.

_Přítel mého syna je psychopat a blázen s úchylkou na zbraně a krev a Petera jako takového._

_A můj syn je s ním zjevně šťastný._

Tony vzdychl. Nejenže neměl tušení, jak se to stalo, ale taky nevěděl, co v téhle situaci dělat.

Starkové zkrátka nikdy nemůžou dělat věci jednoduše. A podle všeho se to na randění vztahuje taky. 


	25. Jestli jsi šťastný, jsem i já šťastný

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se, ale 24. už jsem to nestíhala. Tak tady máte poslední kapitolu, symbolicky 26. prosince na moje narozeniny. :P

Vánoce byly hektické každý rok od Peterova narození. Tony se vždycky snažil, aby měl jeho syn na svátky jen ty nejkrásnější vzpomínky, a s každým rokem musel sám přiznat, že se mu to více než dařilo.

Ani tenhle rok to nebylo o nic méně šílenější. Peterovi právě skončil první semestr posledního roku na MIT, takže se konečně viděli po několikaměsíční pauze. Nebylo tedy s podivem, že se Tony na Vánoce neskutečně těšil, protože zase uvidí svého malého chlapečka.

I když to znamenalo, že Wade přijede s ním.

Hodně se toho změnilo. Peter v létě oslavil své čtyřiadvacáté narozeniny a Tony jen stěží věřil, jak rychle mu jeho syn roste před očima. Přísahal by, že ještě před několika dny ho jako malé tříleté dítě choval v náručí. A teď? Teď jeho syn studoval, žil se svým přítelem společně v jednom bytě, v noci hlídal nevinné občany jako superhrdina a navíc si ještě zvládal vydělávat peníze psaním článků pro The Daily Bugle. („Vážně, Pete? Daily Bugle?“ kroutil Tony hlavou, na což Peter odpověděl: „Platí dobře, práce málo. O to mi jde.“ Jako kdyby jeho syn nebyl _miliardář_ , stejně jako Tony.)

Jako malý Tony svátky nenáviděl. Ale od chvíle, kdy na Štědrý den sevřel Petera v náručí, si je naprosto zamiloval, a učinil si za cíl udělat je pro svého syna nezapomenutelnými.

Každičký jeden rok.

Takže dovolit Wadeovi, aby pro Petera i letošní Vánoce udělal nezapomenutelnými, bylo to nejmenší.

S Deadpoolem to byla trnitá cesta, ale nakonec spolu vyšli možná až překvapivě dobře. Pečlivě ho sledoval, hledal jakýkoli náznak zakolísání nebo pochybení, cokoli, co by mu dalo důvod ho nesnášet, ale navzdory své šílenosti Wade Petera bezmezně miloval a dokazoval to dennodenně.

Nakonec, oba dva měli jeden cíl – udělat cokoli, aby byl Peter šťastný. Takže Tony pookřál a přijal Wilsona za součást své rodiny.

Tohle byly jejich páté společné Vánoce. Ty první byly lehce napjaté a postrádaly úplnou… domáckost, dalo by se říct, ale teď už všechno klapalo, jak mělo.

„Petere. Petey. No tak, zlato, věnuj se mi.“

„Wade,“ odstrčil se smíchem Peter svého přítele, který ho zezadu objímal. „Snažím se tady prostřít stůl. Co kdybys šel ukrást nějaké cukroví, hm?“

Hraně uraženě zkřížil ruce na hrudi, ale přeci jen šel splnit, co mu Peter poradil, ačkoli ho při odchodu nezapomněl plácnout po zadku. „Přinesu ti taky!“

„Ne!“ vyjekl okamžitě. „Víš, co jsem říkal. Už žádné cukroví, budu tlustý!“

„Zníš jako Nat,“ uchechtl se Clint a pak se okamžitě obezřetně přikrčil, jenže agentka jenom nevzrušeně protočila očima. 

„Jako kdyby jeden z těch dvou pavouků vůbec přibrat mohl,“ přidal se Bruce.

„A i kdyby, Petey si drží formu,“ zašvitořil Wade. „O to se starám osobně, znám několik _opravdu příjemný způsobů,_ jak –“

„Prosím,“ přerušil ho Tony, „možná tě i mám rád, ale… jsou věci, které slyšet nepotřebuju.“ Jeho syn zaskučel a rudé tváře skryl za utěrkou, kterou měl příhodně v ruce. „No co? Je to pravda.“

„Jestli jste skončili s probíráním Peterova sexuálního života,“ připojil se Steve k týrání svého synovce, „co kdybyste se šli posadit ke stolu? Krocan se za chvíli dopeče a můžeme podávat.“

To stačilo, aby se všichni shlukli ke stolu. Všichni včetně Thora, který s nimi Vánoce vždycky rád trávil. Na Ásgardu se totiž tyhle svátky neslavily a on je rád prožíval se svou rodinou a bratry (a sestrou) ve zbrani.

„Říkal jsem to minule a předminule a předpředminule a tak dále, říkám to i teď,“ prohlásil Wade po několika soustech. „Tenhle pták je jako orgasmus v puse.“

Jídelnou se rozneslo sborové skučení následované smíchem, protože ačkoli Wadeovy připomínky občas (často) zněly nechutně a nelibě, naučili se je nebrat vážně. Tony tenhle hulvátský způsob vyjadřování nejprve odsuzoval, ale musel uznat, že má přeci jen co do sebe – ostatně, měl pravdu. To jídlo bylo úžasné.

„Díky, Wade,“ usmál se upřímně Steve, jejich letošní hlavní kuchař.

Jen se na něj v odpověď zazubil, hluboké hnědé oči mu zářily. To byla další věc, na kterou si Tony, tedy vlastně všichni, dlouho zvykali – Deadpoolův obličej. Jeho zjizvená kůže nebylo něco, na co by se zvykalo snadno, ale Tony znal svého syna. Věděl, že o vzhled mu nešlo, a navíc musel sám připustit, že přehlédnul-li poškozenou kůži, Wade měl skvělou vypracovanou postavu.

„Jak vůbec zvládáš tenhle rok na MIT, Petere?“ přerušil Tonyho rozjímání Rhodey a starší Stark okamžitě věnoval pozornost. Nemohl si nechat ujít povídání o své alma mater.

Bavili se. Bavili se celý večer. Poslouchali Peterovy stížnosti na své spolužáky i vyřízení pozdravů od Neda, který na MIT studoval společně s ním, vyprávěli si historky z minulosti (a hlavně z dob, kdy byl Peter malé dítě – zejména ty nejtrapnější Wade přímo _zbožňoval_ a nad Jarvisovými kamerovými záznamy se _rozplýval_ ) a stěžovali si na všeobecné problémy lidstva a superhrdinů.

A když dojedli, přesunuli se do obýváku, kde si předali dárky. Neměli důvod čekat na následující den ráno, ne když už byli všichni dospělí. Každý si dal záležet s výběrem dárků a šlo to i vidět; některé dohnaly obdarované k slzám a jiné, jako například Lego, které dal Rhodey Peterovi jako vtip, rozesmály všechny. (Co na tom, že si Peter to Lego doma definitivně postaví a vystaví, vždyť Lego je až do devadesáti devíti let, no ne?)

V jeden okamžik se Wade krátce podíval na Tonyho a on jen přikývl, načež si hlasitě odkašlal, aby na sebe přilákal pozornost. „Pete, teď je čas na můj dárek. Pojď sem, pojď.“

Jeho syn se zmateně postavil. „Další? Tati, víš, co jsme říkali, už tak toho pro mě děláš moc, já nechci –“

„N-uh, tiško, teď mluví dospělý,“ přitiskl mu Tony ruku na pusu a pak ho chytil kolem ramen. „Dobře, není to tak úplně dárek pro tebe, ale prostě – poslouchej, ano?

Není žádné tajemství, že jsem Wadea neměl rád a nesouhlasil s vaším vztahem. Ty to víš, on to ví, všichni to víme. Nelíbila se mi představa, že bys měl být s někým tak… šíleným a nezodpovědným, jako je Deadpool. Měl jsem o tebe strach a taky pořád mám, to se nezmění nikdy, ani za milion let.

Jenže chci, abys byl šťastný, a vím, že ty s Wadem jsi šťastný. Vidím ten pohled, jakým se na něj díváš, a i ten, jakým se na tebe dívá on. Wade tě miluje a já tohle nemůžu zpochybnit, protože my všichni tady víme, že by pro tebe udělal první poslední.

Nakonec nebylo tak těžké Wadea přijmout, dokonce ho mám i rád, což se nepodaří jen tak kdekomu. Jen chci říct, že jestli jsi s Wadem šťastný, tak jsem šťastný i já, protože jsi můj syn, Petere, a miluju tě, jak jen táta může milovat své dítě. Mám tě rád, Pete.“

Peter musel mrkat, aby zahnal slzy, které se mu tlačily do očí. „Taky tě mám rád, tati. Ale proč – proč mi to říkáš?“

Tony se na něj usmál a pak zatlačil rukama. „Otoč se.“

Peter bez přemýšlení poslechl a okamžitě si rukou zakryl ústa. Přísahal by, že se mu zastavilo srdce a šok mu ukradl veškerý vzduch v plicích.

Vůbec se nepohnul, jenom zíral s pootevřenou pusou a po tvářích mu už teď tekly slzy.

Wade klečel před ním na jednom koleni, ve tváři ten nádherný, lehce nejistý úsměv, který Peterovi vždycky rozjasnil den, a hnědé oči mu zářily nadšením a nadějí. V rukou svíral sametovou rudou krabičku s rudým drahokamem na jedné straně a červeným na druhé.

Konečně, konečně, našel v sobě našel dostatek dechu. „Wade…“

Jeho přítel ho chytil za ruku, kterou měl doposud dole, a pevně ji sevřel. „Petey, známe se už od tvých sedmnácti a jsme spolu už pět let, což je nejdýl, co mi vydržel vztah. A jo, možná je dvacet čtyři ještě málo na takové životní rozhodnutí, ale zkusit to musím. Miluji tě jako nikoho a vím, že navždy budu. Nechápu, jak jsi to se mnou doposud přežil, ale nějak se to stalo, a já si nedokážu představit, že bych bez tebe strávil jediný den. Takže protože tě miluju, ptám se tě, Petere Starku, vezmeš si mě a staneš se mým manželem ve zbrani a šílenství?“

Nastala dlouhá vteřina naprostého ticha, než se Peter vrhl na Wadea s takovou vervou, že ho shodil na zem, a okamžitě si přitáhl jeho rty k těm svým do dlouhého polibku.

Překvapivě to byl Wade, kdo se odtáhl. Zkoumavě hleděl do Peterových očí, hlavu lehce nakloněnou na stranu. „Ne že by se mi tohle nelíbilo, ale… znamená to ano?“

Krátce se zasmál. „Ano, Wade. Samozřejmě, že si tě vezmu.“

Jejich rodina propukla v hlasitý jásot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinak bych vám taky chtěla neskutečně poděkovat za poctivé dennodenní komentování, nemáte ponětí, jak nadšená jsem z tohohle byla. <3


End file.
